


Po drugiej stronie.

by TrishMichealLancaster



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: Community: glee_fans, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishMichealLancaster/pseuds/TrishMichealLancaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story belong to Sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1.

Rozdział 1  
To był pierwszy dzień, kiedy Mercedes, Santana i Tina wyszły na wolność po 5 latach odbywania kary w poprawczaku. Dziewczyny straciły wszystko, rodzice się od nich odwróciły, a ich dawne miłości szkoda gadać. Dziewczyny postanowiły, więc wyjechać z małego Ohio i zacząć swoje nowe życie w LA. Wiedziały, że będzie to trudne, bo rzadko, kto chce przyjmować do pracy byłych więźniów, poza tym musiały cos wymyślić żeby mogły w ogóle wyjechać. Mieszkanie, w którym mieszkały przed osadzeniem należały do ich byłych facetów, więc nie mogły ich sprzedać, nawet nie miały gdzie mieszkać. Miały jednak plan postanowiły śpiewać i tańczyć wszędzie tam gdzie prawo tego nie zabrania i jak najszybciej wyjechać. Wiedziały, że będą musiały uważać, żeby ich byli chłopacy ich nie dorwały, ale i z tym dałyby sobie jakoś rade.  
\- Więc chiquitas w końcu na wolności!.- mówi Tana  
\- Tak i nie długo LA dziewczęta – mówi Merci  
\- Tak, ale najpierw musimy zdobyć pieniądze na ta podróż- mówi Tina  
\- Spokojnie obmyśliłyśmy przecież cały plan, miałyśmy na to przecież długich 5 lat i jest genialny- mówi Tana  
\- Weź nie przypominaj mi tych 5 lat- mówi Merci  
\- Nie było tak źle teraz trzeba tylko zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co miało miejsce w tym miasteczku i zacząć życie od nowa jakby to w Ohio nigdy nie miało miejsca- mówi Tana  
\- Tak masz racje, choć nigdy nie zaufam już żadnemu białemu mężczyźnie- mówi Tina  
Wszystkie dziewczyny zgodnie przytaknęły.  
\- Więc gdzie mamy zamiar zacząć pokazywać nasz talent? – pyta Tana  
\- Może najpierw znajdziemy jakieś miejsce do spania, bo może zająć to trochę czasu za nim zdobędziemy odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy.- mówi Merci  
\- Może ten stary opuszczony dom na skraju lasu- mówi Tina  
\- No nie wiem to było 5 lat temu, może być już dawno zamieszkany- mówi sceptycznie Merci.  
\- Nic nam nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić- mówi Tana  
I tak przez miesiąc dziewczęta mieszkały w opuszczonym domu i śpiewały na ulicy, aż w końcu miały wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy żeby wyjechać do LA. I gdy w końcu dziewczyny dotarły do tego wielkiego pięknego miasta tak zupełnie innego od Ohio nie wiedziały, co zrobić ze sobą dalej.  
\- I co teraz dziewczęta jesteśmy w LA, ale nie wiemy, co zrobić dalej- mówi Merci  
\- Nie martw się, Merci tu są możliwości na pewno coś znajdziemy- mówi Tana  
\- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna, kto przyjąć było więźniarki- mówi Tina  
\- A wy jak zwykle pesymistycznie, spójrzcie na to miasto, to inny świat. Tu ludzie nie są tak zacofani jak w Ohio, mówię wam tu w końcu ułożymy sobie życie takie, jakie powinno być od samego początku.- mówi Tana  
\- Mam nadzieje, że masz racje, ale gdzie się zatrzymamy- mówi Merci.  
\- To są tylko detale kochana, teraz, choć my może coś zaśpiewać, a wieczorem pomyślimy nad jakimś tanim motelem, akurat tyle pieniędzy to nam jeszcze zostało, a może coś jeszcze zdobędziemy dzisiaj śpiewając i taczać.  
Wszystkie dziewczęta zgodziły się na plan Santany. Tańczy i śpiewały od dobrej godziny, robiąc sobie nie wielkie przerwy i raz po jakiś czas zostając zaczepione przez jakiś obrzydliwych facetów. Aż w końcu podeszło do nich dwóch dobrze ubranych mężczyzn, klaszcząc i podskakując jak nawiedzeni. Dziewczyny nie były zbyt zachwycone tym, może gdyby nie byli biali, ale oni byli i do tego zachowywali się zbyt entuzjastycznie. W pewnym momencie jeden z dwóch odezwał się w końcu.  
\- Hej dziewczęta jesteście znakomite, akurat takich osób jak wy potrzebujemy.- mówi jedne z mężczyzn.  
\- Sorry nie jesteśmy dziwkami- mówi Tana  
I dziewczęta chciały odejść, Az nie usłyszały śmiechu dwóch panów.  
\- I co w tym śmiesznego- pyta Meci  
\- Przykro mi źle zacząłem nazywam się Blaine, a to mój chłopak Kurt prowadzimy razem bar i myślałem, że mogłybyście nam pomóc wiecie, jako kelnerki, mogłybyście również śpiewać i tańczyć. Wiec, co wy na to.  
\- Sorry, ale my nie pracujemy do białych- mówi Tina  
\- Rasistki – szepnął Kurt  
\- Co powiedziałeś?!- naskoczyła na niego Merci.  
\- Powiedziałem, że jesteście rasistkami- powiedział głośniej Kurt  
\- Nie jesteśmy kurwa żadnymi rasistkami- powiedziała oburzona Tana  
\- Nie? To, dlaczego nie chcecie do nas pracować.  
\- To długa historia- powiedziała łagodząc Tina  
\- To może nam ją opowiedzcie mamy czas- mówi Blaine  
\- Nie dziękujemy, idziemy dziewczęta- mówi Tana  
\- Poczekajcie, naprawdę nie chcemy was skrzywdzić, może najpierw my opowiemy wam nasza historie, a potem wy ufając nam już bardziej opowiecie swoją.  
\- Dlaczego miałybyśmy to zrobić- mówi Merci  
\- Bo nie jesteśmy wcale złymi ludźmi, chcemy wam po prostu pomóc, ale jeżeli nie chcecie możemy was tu zostawić.  
\- Daj nam chwile Hobbit- mówi Tana  
Dziewczyny oddaliły się zastanawiając się nad ofertą tych dwóch dziwnych kolesi.  
\- I co wy na to dziewczęta- Mówi Tana  
\- Sama nie wiem oni nadal są biali i to nic nie zmieni, a w poprawczaku obiecałyśmy sobie nie ufać białym – mówi Merci  
\- Co nam szkodzi wysłuchać ich historii- mówi Tina  
\- Tak masz racje Tina, choć Merci nie będzie tak źle obiecuje- mówi Tana  
\- Bo dobrze mam nadzieje, że masz cholerną racje, bo jak nie skopie ich i was- mowie Merci.  
\- Ahh… nasza waleczna Merci- śmieje się Tana  
\- Śmiej się śmiej Latina- mówiła Merci  
\- Dobra idźmy do nich powiedzieć, że zgadzamy się na ich propozycje rozmowy- mówi Tana  
Dziewczęta podeszły do dwóch szalonych facetów i powiedziały, że zgadzają się rozmowę  
\- Dobrze, więc może nie tutaj tylko w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, bez innych osób gapiących się na nas- zaproponował Blaine  
\- Tak możemy iść do naszego baru, napić się kawy i pogadać- zaproponował Kurt  
Wszyscy zgadzając się poszli do baru dwóch chłopców o nazwie „ Must be the music". Panowie zaparzyli kawę i zaczęli mówić.  
\- No ok., więc my obiecaliśmy opowiedzieć wam nasza historie, jako pierwsi.  
\- Więc ja mam na imię Blaine Anderson obok mnie siedzi mój uroczy chłopak Kurt Hummel. Poznaliśmy się na moim 2 roku liceum, Kurta 3 roku. Ale może opowiemy to od początku.  
Ja uczyłem się w prywatnej szkole w Dalton Academy jedna z najlepszych szkół prywatnych w LA. W naszej szkole zabronione było wyżywanie się na innych uczniach. Była duża tolerancja i wszyscy naprawdę się szanowali. Wszystko było naprawdę bardzo dobre dla mnie jedyna rzecz, która nie podobała się moim rodzica było to, że byłem gejem. Kazali jeździć mi na różne obozy i dosłownie robili mi burze mózgu, która niby miała pomóc wyleczyć mnie jak oni to mówili z „mojej choroby". Specjalnie dla nich zacząłem umawiać się z śliczną dziewczyną z damskiej szkoły „siostrzanej szkoły Dalton" Victoria Adams. Dziewczyna była naprawdę miła i inteligentna był tylko jeden problem nie byłem w niej zakochany, nie mogłem przestawić sobie mózgu i zakochać się w niej jak bardzo bym tego oczywiście nie próbował. Ona wiedziała, że nie jestem wobec niej dokończa szczery i jak bardzo nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić tak za każdym razem widziałem jej smutek w oczach. Było mi naprawdę przykro z jej powodu, więc powiedziałem jej w końcu prawdę osobie. Na moje szczęście Victoria to miła dziewczyna i zaakceptowała mnie takim, jakim jestem, nawet zaproponowała, że dla dobra wszystkich może udawać moją dziewczynę, aż wszystko z moimi rodzicami się poukłada. W ogóle nadal jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. To ona pierwsza wiedziała, że spodobał mi się nowy chłopak, który przybył został przeniesiony do naszej szkoły Kurt Hummel. Ahh… Boże jak oni mi się podobał, ale nie wiedziałem czy jestem gejem tak samo jak ja, a nawet, jeżeli byłby przez moich rodziców miałem bardzo niską wiarę w siebie i nie wiedziałem czy ja mu się podobam. Gdyby nie jego inicjatywnie wiem czy bylibyśmy w ogóle razem, kiedy kiedykolwiek..  
Teraz może niech dalszą część opowie Kurti.  
No tak ja nie maiłem tyle szczęścia, gdy maiłem 5 lat moja mam zmarła, było mi ciężko samemu z ojcem bez bliskich przyjaciół. Chodziłem do szkoły publicznej z dzikusami zamiast ludźmi. Mało, kto uważał, że geje to tez ludzie i woleli nas zamknąć w jakieś klatce do oglądania niż akceptować i tolerować nasz wybór. Naszczepcie mój tata nie był taki ograniczony i on, jako jedyny mnie akceptował i kochał takim, jakim jestem. To naprawdę cudowny człowiek, jestem senatorem wiecie, jakie to dziwne dla kogoś, kto ma taką funkcje, jego syn gejem, ale on walczył dla mnie i dla innych, żeby homoseksualiści mieli takie same prawa jak hetero. Nie wszystko jednak układało się tak różowo, bo jak powiedziałem tylko mój tata mnie akceptował, w szkole to już była inna bajka. Piłkarze z mojej szkoły mnie nienawidzili popychali mnie na szafki, wrzucali do śmietnika. Żeby upokorzyć mnie do końca w czasie balu zostałem okrzyknięty królową balu. To już było dla mnie za dużo uprosiłem mojego ojca i zostałem przeniesiony do Dalton Academy. Tak ujrzałem Blaine, ale myślałem, że nie mam u niego szans, bo chodził za rękę z Victorią. Jednak wszystko ułożyło się pomyśli, Victoria nam w tym naprawdę dużo pomogła i dzięki niej odważyłem się zaprosić Blaina na randkę i od 5 lat jesteśmy szczęśliwą parą i na 5 rocznice otworzyliśmy bar. To właściwie koniec naszej historii.  
Po tych słowach Tona zaczęła płakać a Merci i Tana przytuliły ją i zaczęły pocieszać.  
\- Już dobrze Tina nie płacz to było naprawdę wzruszająca historia, ale to nic w porównaniu do naszego piekła uwierz mi- mówi Merci do chłopaków.  
\- Więc może teraz wy opowiecie nam waszą historie.  
\- Dobrze, więc zaczniemy od początku.- mówi Tana.  
Ja z Merci i Tina spotkałyśmy się już w przedszkolu to była przyjaźń od pierwszego wejrzenia. Tak naprawdę stałyśmy się sobie bardzo bliskie, wiesz, jako jedyne innej rasy wśród tylu białych dzieci, bez obraz oczywiście czułyśmy się trochę, jako zwierzęta w zoo. Wiesz ja Latino, Merci Afroamerykanka i Tina Azjatka to było coś innego w takiej małej miejscowości jak Ohio. Bawiłyśmy się razem, spędzałyśmy po prostu czas to były naprawdę piękne czasy, nasi rodzice się ze sobą przyjaźnili, spędzaliśmy nawet razem święta. Wszystko było naprawdę niesamowite. Aż nie poszliśmy do liceum wszystkie 3 byłyśmy dosyć znane, jako cheerleaders i śpiewając w chórze szkolnym to było trendy. Wiesz ja po pewnym czasie zauważyłam, że podobają mi się nie tylko faceci, ale też dziewczyny, ale nie chciałam być spisana na straty a jako najpopularniejsze dziewczyny zaczęłyśmy spotykać się z piłkarzami. Ja z Finnem Hudson, Merci z Noem Puckerman i Tina z Ryder Lynn. Wszyscy 3 panowie byli muskularnymi białymi facetami. Naprawdę się zakochałyśmy w nich, byli cudownymi facetami… do pewnego czasu. Na początku było jak w raju, romantyczne kolacje, oddali by dla nasz wszystko. Wiesz jak to jest wyobrażałyśmy sobie ich, jako naszych mężów, ojców naszych dzieci. Mieszkaliśmy by w pobliżu siebie widzieli się często. Nasi mężowie byliby piłkarzami, a my piosenkarkami w zespole, wszystkie nasze marzenia wyglądały tak pięknie. Ale po pewnym czasie chłopacy zaczęli imprezować, ćpać i nas zdradzać z jakimiś szalonymi groupies. Chciałyśmy z nimi zerwać, lecz nam nie pozwolili zaczęli nas bić, zmuszać do kradzieży, bo nie mieli już, za co ćpać. To był horror. Najgorsze jest to, że grozili nam i naszym rodziną, jeżeli nie będziemy im pomagać, nie mogłyśmy iść nawet na policje. Gwałcili nas, no wiecie kochali nas, ale z ich pokręconej strony. Wiesz nie mogli patrzeć na nas płacz i choć zależało im na nas to narkotyki wyżarły im wszystkie odczucia, aż w końcu wymyślili włam na pobliski sklep. Wszystko było zaplanowane perfekcyjnie, ale niestety policja nas złapała. Chłopcy uciekli a nas uwięziono w poprawczaku, wiesz w końcu mieliśmy tylko po 16 lat. Sąd wyznaczył nam 5 lat poprawczaka. I wiesz z jednej strony to było piekło rodzice się od nas odwrócili nie było już naszego przeszłego życia, nie miałyśmy, do czego wracać. A z drugiej strony to była w końcu ucieczka od naszego horroru, wiecie od terroru naszych facetów i byłyśmy razem. To, choć tragedia to był jedyny sposób na skończenie z tamtym życiem. Chłopacy chcieli się z nami spotkać, wysyłali nam list, obiecywali, że pójdą na odwyk i że będzie tak jak dawniej, ale my się od nich odcięłyśmy. Po 5 latach wyszłyśmy na wolność i jak najszybciej chciałyśmy uciec z Ohio i od krzywego wzroku, który na nas padał od mieszkańców. Więc mieszkałyśmy w opuszczonym domu i śpiewałyśmy na ulicy, aż w końcu uzbierałyśmy tyle pieniędzy, aby wyjechać do LA i zacząć nowe życie. To właściwie jest nas pierwszy dzień w LA i dlatego też nie ufamy białym ludzią. To jest właściwie koniec naszej historii.  
Blaine i Kurt stali oniemiali po całej historii, ale ku zaskoczeniu dziewcząt przyszli je przytulić i nie akceptując odmowy kazali im zatrzymać się u nich i zacząć prace. Tak zaczęło się nowe życie trzech dziewcząt z Ohio.


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2  
Merci, Tana i Tina pracują w klubie „ Must be the music" już od miesiąca, dzięki Kurtowi i Blainowi dziewczyny zaczęły wychodzić na prosta, wszystko zaczęło powoli się układać, miały dach nad głową, dwóch naprawdę dobrych przyjaciół, co chcieć więcej, może brakowało im tylko miłości. W klubie, którym pracowały kręciło się wiele osób, lecz nikt nie wpadł im do oka. Poza tym nie chciał znowu trafić na takie osoby jak ich byli. Miłość na razie była ostatnią rzeczą na ich liście, przednia znajdowała się masa rzeczy, którą dziewczyny chciały ułożyć w swoim życiu, jako pierwsze.  
Los miał jednak inne plany dla dziewczyn, na ich drogę wprowadził trzy zupełnie nowe osoby, jednak nie będzie to takie kolorowe jak na początku by się wydawało, ze będzie. Poza tym, kto chciałby kogoś, kto 5 lat siedział w poprawczaku, może i nie za swoją winę, ale ciężko odbudować opinie honorowej osoby.  
Dzięki dobroci dwóch niesamowitych gejów dziewczyny miały gdzie mieszkać i czuły się jak w matczynym domu. Na początku nie bardzo im ufały nawet po całych rozmowach, było bardzo ciężko. Dziewczyny na początku bały się i nawet spały w jednym pokoju w jednym łóżku przytulając się do siebie, choć chłopcy mieli duży dom i zapewnili wszystkim osobny pokój one jednak były świecie przekonane, że same nie dadzą rade się obronić a we trzy w razie, czego mogą pokonać ich dupy. Okazali się jednak kochani Kurt świetnie gotował i był naprawdę świetnym stylistą, a Blaine dodawał otuchy i odwagi z każdej z osobna. Wszyscy z nich zaczęli traktować się jak rodzeństwo, choć tak naprawdę długo się nie znali.  
Dziewczyny jednak tęskniły za sowimi rodzicami, mimo całego wyparcia i wszystkich problemów nic nie zastąpi ukochanych rodziców. Nawet z innymi przyjaciółmi ze kozły nie mogli połączyć się przez facebooka czy twittera, bo ich byli chłopacy mogliby się przypadkiem dowiedzieć, jakie jest ich nowe miejsce zamieszkania a tego za żadne skarby nie chciały.  
Pierwsza osobą, która natknęła się na miłość swojego życia była Santana.  
Poznała Brittany piękną blondynkę w barze Blaina i Kurta. Była najlepsza tancerką, jaką ta ziemia nosiła. Potrafiła wywijać swoim ciałem tak, że Santana jak nie ona stała z buzia otwarta i śliniła się jakby była jakimś niemowlakiem. Do tego dziewczyna miała świetne ciało, niesamowite długie nogi, które wiedziały jak się poruszać, namiętne usta i długie blond włosy. Sanatana już wiedział, co zrobiłaby w tym wszystkim w łóżku. Obrażała sobie jej długie włosy owinięte wokół jej palców, sutki, które ssałaby jak dobrego lizaka i jej cipke, której dałaby specjalne traktowanie swoim językiem. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i oblizać się na myśl o smaku jej. Wszystko byłoby świetnie tylko jak na odważna dziewczynę Santane zamurowało i nie chciała odrzucenia od tej bogini i za żadne skarby nie chciał do niej podjeść. Dziewczyna kręciła swoim ciałem przez całą noc blisko Santany. A Santana przez dobre 5 lat bez seksu czuła się sfrustrowana, Aż chciało jej się płakać. Tak bardzo chciałaby jej dotknąć. Wszystko na szczęście działo się na oczach, Blaina, który zawołał do siebie Santane.  
\- Co jest Tana?  
\- Nic szefie  
\- Ha śmieszne Tana, Blaine pamiętasz  
\- Wiem Blaine- mówi rozmarzona Tana  
\- Czemu nie podejdziesz do niej?  
\- Do kogo?  
\- Do tej laski, przez która się ślinisz  
Santane aż obtarła twarz, co spowodowała śmiech Blaina  
\- Eeejjj… Pretty Pony nie wiem, o czym mówisz  
\- Naprawdę chcesz w to grać, to, dlaczego się wytarłaś.  
\- Taki ludzki odruch wiesz  
\- Tak, tak, ale już jej tak nie pożeraj wzrokiem tylko podejdź do niej  
\- Chciałabym, ale co zrobię jak mnie oleje?  
\- Jeżeli nie podjedziesz to się nigdy nie dowiesz, poza tym wygląda na miłą dziewczynę  
\- Tak jest niesamowita.  
\- I to wszystko może być Twoje- pokazuje gestem reki Blaine  
\- A jak ma chłopaka?  
\- Wiesz spodziewałbym się tego od Tiny, może nawet Merci, ale ty najodważniejsza, że wszystkich.  
\- Nie wiem po prostu jeszcze nigdy tak się nie czułam, jakby moje życie zależało do tego czy ją poznam.  
\- To zrób to za nim wyjdzie, raz kozie śmierć.  
\- Ok. Hobbit, ale pamiętaj nie wyjdzie to wisisz mi loty i przytulanie przy telewizorze z dziewczynami i Kurtem.  
\- Hahaha też Cię kocham, a teraz marsz do swojej przyszłej żony to polecenie służbowe.  
Blaine lekko popchnął Santane w stronę Britanny.  
\- Hej naprawdę świetny taniec.  
\- Dzięki jestem instruktorem tańca, więc chyba dobrze żebym umiała tańczyć- powiedziała Brittany kręcąc kosmyk włosów wokół palców.  
\- W ogóle przepraszam jestem, Santana Lopez a ty?  
\- Brittany S Pierce bardzo podobnie jak Bitnej Spears, ale ja jestem seksowniejsza  
\- Też tak sadzę  
\- Tak pracujesz tutaj?  
\- No tak jestem kelnerką, piosenkarką.  
\- Fajnie Pan Tubbington uwielbia pić.  
\- Twój chłopak?  
\- Nie mój kot, ale jest uzależniony od alkoholu i marihuany  
\- Tak ciekawy kot.- mówi zdziwiona Tana  
\- Jest kochany ma lekko nadwagę, ale uwielbiam dawać mu dużo miłości.  
\- Tak rozumiem.  
\- Masz kota, było by świetnie mogłyby się poznać wziąć ślub i mieć śliczne kociaki.  
\- Nie przykro mi nie mam kota.  
\- A to szkoda. A masz chłopaka?  
\- Nie nie mam a ty?  
\- Nie nie mam.  
\- taka Piękna dziewczyna i nie ma chłopaka.  
\- Mój ostatni chłopak nie spodobał się panu Tubbington. A on zna się na ludziach wiesz.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz  
\- Naprawdę on zawsze mi doradza, dzisiaj na przykład wybrnął mi ten strój- I Brittany okręciła się  
\- No tak świetny strój, kot ma niezły gust- Santana powiedziała uśmiechając się zalotnie.  
\- Wiesz i nie tylko to, potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość jest niezastąpiony.  
\- Tez tak sadzę, ale co powiesz na taniec.  
\- Oczywiście chętnie.  
Dziewczyny ocierały się siebie, dotykając swoich bioder i niby przypadkiem tyłka. Aż w pewnym momencie Brittany pocałowała zaskoczona Tane.  
\- O której kończysz prace?- szepnęła Brytany do ucha, Santany.  
\- Poczekaj tu chwile, powiem tylko szefowi, że wychodzę i możemy iść.  
\- Ok.- powiedziała Brittany i pocałowała po raz ostatni przed odejściem Santane.  
Santana podeszła do Blaina  
\- Wiesz jednak miałeś racje mogę się urwać dzisiaj wcześniej.  
\- Tak, ale żeby mi to było ostatni raz- mówi, że śmiechem Blaine.  
Santana nie skupiając się na słowach Blaina podeszła, do Brittany:  
\- Możemy iść.  
Dziewczyny wezwały taksówkę i odjechały w kierunku domu Blaina. Już w taksówce zaczęło dziać się gorąco, dziewczyny namiętnie się całowały i obmacywały, Az taksówkarz musiał krzyknąć, ze są już na miejscu.  
\- Niezła chata- powiedziała Brittany  
\- Tak, dzięki, ale właściwie nie jest moja.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Powiedzmy, że mieszkam z przyjaciółmi jak na razie  
\- Cool  
Dziewczyny zaczęły się sporządzać i namiętnie caplować. Rzuciła na łóżko Brittany i zdejmować jej czarną mini sukienkę. Gdy ujrzała jej dopasowaną bieliznę oniemiała była taka seksowna. Zaczęła gryźć muszelkę jej ucha, lizać całe jej ciało, gryźć i ssać jej szyje i piersi. Powoli zaczęła zdejmować jej majtki i wtedy zaczęło się szaleństwo z mnóstwem przekleństw i jękami. Dziewczyny po udanym seksie poszły spać. Rano jednak Santana obudziła się sama i zdezorientowana, czy to był sen. Jednak na poduszce obok była kartka „ Dziękuje za wspaniałą noc przykro mi, ale musiała iść do domu do pana, Tubbingtona jeszcze się spotkamy:*". Santana nie wiedziała, co myśleć, miała jednak nadzieje, że spotka znowu tą dziewczynę, która zafundowała jej najlepszy seks w życiu.  
Kolejną osobą do spełnienia swojej miłości była Tina. Szła zmęczona i zamyślona z zakupów do domu, gdy ktoś chwycił ją za ramię, gdy miała przechodzić przez ulice.  
\- Nic ci się nie stało?- pyta nieznajomy przystojny mężczyzna.  
Tina stała chwile oniemiała stojącym obok siebie niesamowitym facetem, ale po chwili odzyskała mowę.  
\- Tak, wszystko dobrze, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie zatrzymałeś?  
\- Byłaś tak zamyślona, że prawie wpadłaś pod samochód- powiedział nieznajomy  
\- Naprawdę, Boże gdyby nie ty, naprawdę dziękuje  
\- Nie ma, za co, może w podzięce pójdziesz ze mną na kawę?  
\- Sorry, ale nie wychodzę z obcymi.  
\- Przykro mi, że nie byłem dżentelmenem jestem Mike Chang. A ty?  
\- Tina Cohen- Chang.  
Oboje podali sobie rękę i Michael pocałował Tine w dłoń.  
\- Naprawdę miło mi Cię poznać.  
\- Mi Ciebie też, ale wiesz po przedstawieniu się nadal nie wiele o Tobie wiem.  
\- To, choć ze mną na kawę opowiem Ci więcej.  
Tina nie była zbyt pewna tego zgodziła się, ale najpierw napisała sms-a do swoich przyjaciół.  
„ hej kochani właśnie poznałam miłego chłopaka i idę z nim na kawę do kawiarni „Pod aniołami'. Powinnam być w domu za jakieś dwie godziny. Kocham :*". Opcja wyślij do wielu. Po chwili dostała smsy powrotne  
* Baw się dobrze, ale nie za dobrze, wiesz, o czym mówię. Nie rob czegoś, czego ja bym nie zrobiła. Tez Kocham Tana :*  
* Bądź bezpieczna i napisz od razu jak dojdziesz do domu. Kocham Merci 3  
* Powodzenia Tina. Kochamy Kurt i Blaine :*  
\- I jak możemy już iść- zapytała Mike  
\- Tak jasne- odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Tina  
Weszli do kawiarni i jak prawdziwy dżentelmen przepuścił damę przez drzwi a później odsunął jej krzesło. Gdy usiedli i zamówili kawę zaczęli rozmawiać.  
\- No, więc Mike może coś mi opowiesz osobie.  
\- No, więc od urodzenia mieszkam w LA, mam 21 lat, pracuje, jako jeden z najlepszych choreografów dla muzyków, mój ojciec i matka są lekarzami. Nie mam rodzeństwa, jestem jedynakiem, dlatego jestem oczkiem w głowie swoich rodziców. Wiesz nie chcieli widzieć mnie, jako tancerza, ale to jest moja pasja. Chciałem robić to, co kocham i udało mi się, naszczepcie moi rodzice pogodzili się z tym i teraz cieszą się z moich sukcesów tak samo jak ja.  
\- A kim chcieli żebyś został?- pyta zaciekawiona Tina  
\- Wiesz oni uważali, że tylko zawód lekarza, czy adwokata ma jakiś sens i daje odpowiedni dochód.  
\- A ty się im przeciwstawiłeś?  
\- Wiesz to nie było łatwe, ojciec się do mnie nie odzywał, matka była zmartwiona i nie mogła spać przez to, ale przyszli raz na mój występ w szkole średniej i zauważyli jak ważny jest dla mnie taniec i zrozumieli.  
\- Cieszę się Mike, że masz tak wspaniałych rodziców.  
\- Tak też tak sadzę, a teraz może coś mi opowiesz osobie.  
\- Za dużo tego nie ma, tak szczerze- Teraz to się wkopałam myśli Tina. Co ja mam mu niby powiedzieć osobie.  
\- Jesteś z Stąd  
\- Nie mieszkam to dopiero od jakiś 2miesięcy, resztę życia spędziłam w Ohio.  
\- musisz tęsknić za rodzicami?  
\- Tak tęsknie- powiedziała Tina, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy  
\- Nie chciałem Cię zasmucić- mówi Mike  
\- To nie Twoja wina, nie martw się- uspokaja go dziewczyna  
\- wiesz ja nie mogę patrzeć jak tak piękna dziewczyna płacze.  
\- Tina uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i powiedziała- jesteś naprawdę miłym facetem.  
\- Więc Tina przybyłaś do LA sama?  
Tina w końcu się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Nie z moim dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.  
\- Musza być da Ciebie ważne, bo tak pięknie się uśmiechałaś, kiedy o nich wspomniałaś  
\- Tak są dla mnie jak siostry.  
\- Dobrze mieć prawdziwych przyjaciół.  
\- Tez tak sadzę. A jak twoi przyjaciele.  
\- Wiesz miałem naprawdę dobrych przyjaciół w szkole średniej, później wszystko się popsuło, gdy poszliśmy na studia, każdy robi swoją karierę i nie mamy czasu ani sposobności się spotkać. Wiesz a z gwiazdami, z którymi pracuje są naprawdę mili, ale w show biznesie  
trudno znaleźć prawdziwych przyjaciół  
\- Tak rozumiem Cię bardzo dobrze.  
\- Więc wszystkie mieszkacie razem w LA.  
\- To jest trochę bardziej skomplikowane.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Tak mieszkam z Merci i Taną, ale pomieszkujemy u naszych szefów u Blaina i Kurta.  
\- Pomieszkujecie u szefów?  
\- To nie tak jak myślisz- powiedział lekko zirytowana Tina  
\- Ja nic nie myślę spokojnie piękna, słucham dalszej części historii.  
\- No, więc wyjechałyśmy do la, ale bez konkretnego planu. Więc pierwszego dnia, kiedy dotarłyśmy tutaj śpiewałyśmy na stacji metra, tam dostrzegli na Kurt i Blaine i zaproponowali prace w swoim barze. Pracujemy tam, jako kelnerki i piosenkarki, może słyszałeś o tym barze „Must be the music". Nie chcąc słyszeć od nas odmowy, zatrzymałyśmy się u nich.  
\- I tak śpicie u dwóch kolesi?  
\- Dwóch kolesi, którzy są gejami, tak.  
Mike odetchnął z ulgą  
\- To cool.  
\- Tak wiesz w gronie jest weselej.  
\- No tak na pewno. Przepraszam za tak bezpośrednie pytanie, ale masz chłopaka.  
\- Nie nie mam, a ty dziewczynę.  
\- Nie nie mam. Ale dlaczego tak piękna dziewczyna jest wolna.  
\- Po prostu mój ostatni związek nie wypalił. A dlaczego ty jesteś wolny.  
\- Podobnie jak ty po prostu nie wyszło miedzy nami.  
Tina spojrzała na zegarek i zobaczyła, że minęło już sporo czasu, a obiecała, że wróci za dwie godziny.  
\- Bardzo miło było Cię poznać naprawdę, ale musze już iść do domu.  
\- Tak rozumiem. Możemy wymienić się numerami?- pyta nieśmiało Mike.  
\- Tak jasne- powiedział Tina i napisała mu na serwetce numer. Będę czekała aż się odezwiesz. Na razie.  
\- Pa piękna. Na pewno się odezwę. Uważaj na ulicy.- powiedział Mike i pocałował ja na pożegnanie w dłoń.  
Tina doszła cała w skowronkach do domu. Wiedziała, że w domu czeka ją przesłuchanie na temat randki, ale nie mogła opanować uśmiechu na twarzy. Gdy otworzyła drzwi czekali na nią już wszyscy.  
\- No w końcu jesteś opowiadaj?- mówi podekscytowany Kurt.  
\- No, więc było naprawdę cudownie.  
\- To widać podobnie. Ale jak wyglądał ten koleś, myślisz, że możesz przejechać się na jego rumaku- pyta Tana  
\- Jest po prostu boski, jest Azjatą tak samo jak ja, jest naszym rówieśnikiem, ma najlepszy kaloryfer, jaki w życiu widziałam. Ma piękne czarne oczy i uroczy biały uśmiech.  
\- A czym się zajmuje?- pyta sceptycznie Merci.  
\- Jest choreografem gwiazd. Możesz uwierzyć.  
\- Tak jakoś mogę- mówi Merci.  
\- Co Cię ugryzło?- pyta Tana  
\- Nie wiem nie chce żeby się po prostu zawiodła, przykro mi Tina naprawdę się cieszę Tina, ale chce żebyś uważała.  
\- Wiem Merci spokojnie będę uważać.  
Wszyscy pożegnali się przed odejściem do swoich sypialń.  
Tina dostała sms-a właśnie, gdy miała iść pod prysznic. „Życzę Ci miłych snów piękna Mike "  
Ostatnią osobą do spotkania miłości była ć najmniej ze wszystkich dziewczyn tego chciała. Kurt on obchodził swoje urodziny i zaprosił kilku gości do świętowania razem z ło kilku przyjaciół i rodziny Kurta i Blaina. Tina zaprosiła Mike, bo spotykała się z nim już od pewnego czasu. Impreza była w pełni w rozkwicie, a na Mercedes zwróciło uwagę dwóch chłopaków Sam Evans przyjaciel Kurta i Sebastian Smythe kuzyn Blaina. Obydwoje mężczyzn przystojnych i tak różnych od siebie. Sam był przystojnym blondynem o zielonych oczach, z dziwnie dużymi ustami jak na białego człowieka, z niezłym ciałem. Był naprawdę miłym i dosyć nieśmiałym chłopakiem. Sebastian za to był brunetem, o również zielonych oczach i przystojnej twarzy, ale był szalony i dosyć szybko jak na faceta. Merci jakby już miała wybierać wolałaby Sama, bo Sebastiana zbyt bardzo przypominał jej Pucka. Obaj chłopacy próbowali zwrócić jej jakoś swoją uwagę, ale Mercedes nie chciała nawet zwrócić na nich uwagi, nie chciała faceta nawet tak przystojnego. Poza tym, którego niby miała wybrać przyjaciela kurta, czy kuzyna Blaina. Sebastian był naprawdę ostrym podrywaczem i gdy zauważył, że Mercedes nie bardzo chce na razie rozmawiać, a to na pewno się zmieni poszedł zabawić się z jej przyjaciółką Merci Santaną. Tana nie bardzo chciała, ale chciała dać szans, Merci na rozmowę z Samem, więc wyciągała Sebe na parkiet. Sam nie pewnie podszedł do Mercedes. Dziewczyna spodobała mu się od razu jak tylko wszedł do klubu Kurta i Blaina. Była w seksownej czerwonej sukience, która przytulała jej krzywe. Jej włosy opadały na jej łopatki a jej duże piwne oczy były wręcz magnetyczne. Chciał do niej podjeść, ale po nie wypałach z jego byłymi dziewczynami nie był zbyt pewny swojej osoby. Do tego widział, że jakiś brunet cały czas próbował ją poderwać, ale na jego szczęście dziewczyna nawet nie chciała na niego spojrzeć. Nie pewnym krokiem podszedł do dziewczyny.  
\- Hej jestem Sam - powiedział  
Mercedes odwróciła się na chłopaka i zmierzyła go lekko się uśmiechała, ale szybko zrobiła poważną minę i powiedziała.  
\- Tak hej  
\- Mogę się przysiąść?  
\- Jak chcesz- mówi Merci.  
\- Jak masz na imię?  
\- Mercedes.  
\- Naprawdę bardzo pięknie.  
\- Tak dziękuje- mówi Merci  
Po tych słowach nastała cisza nie do zniesienia. Sam naprawdę chciał ją poznać, ale dziewczyna jakby chciała wszystkich odrzucić.  
\- Chcesz zatańczyć?- zapytał Sam  
\- Nie dziękuje.  
-No proszę, chociaż jedne taniec przecież nie będziemy tutaj siedzieli przez całą nic. Oczywiście bardzo miło z tobą siedzieć i rozmawiać, ale możemy połączyć trochę ruchu i rozmowę. Więc co ty na to?  
Mercedes spojrzała na Sama i jego wzrok jak kota ze Shreka  
\- Dobrze jeden taniec i to tyle.  
Sam wziął Mercedes za rękę i zaczęli tańczyć do piosenki Katy Perry. Obydwoje zaczęli taniec w szybkim tempie i Merci w pewnym momencie tyłkiem zaczęła szlifować na penis Sama. Evansa penis aż zaczął powoli robić się twardy i Sam ledwo to wytrzymywał.  
\- Merci proszę Cię  
\- Co ha nie możesz nadążyć.  
\- Mogę, ale proszę Cię możemy zatańczyć w inny sposób.  
Mercedes naprawdę zgubiła się w tańcu, dawno się tak szczerze nieśmiała i tak dobrze nie bawiła. Chłopak był zabawny i inteligentny.  
W pewnym momencie szepnął jej do ucha  
\- Chcesz się czegoś napić?  
\- Tak no pewnie może być piwo  
\- Ok. to pójdę po dwa piwa poczekaj tu na mnie.  
Sam poszedł po dwa piwa a Sebastian szlifował zęby z wściekłości. Podszedł do niej zdenerwowany.  
\- Co on niby ma, czego aj nie mam?- pyta zburzony Sebastian  
\- nie wiem, o czym mówisz?- mówi Merci.  
\- Ty dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię ja próbuje Cię poderwać od początku, kiedy to jestem, a ten blondynek podchodzi i od razu się na niego rzucasz.  
\- Słuchaj na nikogo się nie rzucam.  
\- Wiem, co widzę- Mówi Sebastian i chwyta Mercedes za nadgarstki.  
\- Weź mnie puść człowieku.  
W tym momencie podchodzi Sam.  
\- Puść ją- krzyczy Sam  
\- A co Ci do tego?- pyta Sebastian  
\- Słuchaj, jeżeli kobieta prosi żeby się jej nie dotykało. To się spełnia jej życzenie.  
\- Może ona tego chciała, co tylko przy Tobie udaje taką nie do zdobycia.  
\- Słuchaj koleś odpuść i weź ją puść.  
\- Weź się surferze odczep.  
Sam zaczął się wkurzać i odepchnął Sebastiana od Merci.  
\- I jak się czujesz?- pyta Sam  
\- Jest dobrze dziękuje- mówi Merci  
Mercedes udawała tak naprawdę była lekko zdenerwowana te zachowanie zbyt bardzo przypominało jej Pucka.  
\- Wiesz Sam aj chyba idę już do domu  
\- Dobrze wezmę swoje rzeczy i Cię odprowadzę.  
\- Słuchaj nie musisz Sam  
\- Ale ja chce, nie chce żeby Ci się coś stało.  
\- No dobrze Sam to chodźmy  
Para wyszła z klubu i nie zauważyła ze za nimi szła śliczna blondynka, tylko o lekkim nawiedzionym wzroku.  
Sam uśmiechał się jak głupi i non stop udawał głosy jakiś znanych osób. Mercedes naprawdę poprawił się humor po tamtej sprawie z Sebastianem. Gdy doszli do mieszkania Kurta i Blaina, Sam chciał się pożegnać z Merci, ale ku jemu zaskoczeniu zaprosiła go do środka na kawę. Sam ochoczo się zgodził.  
\- Więc Merci, mogę mówić do Ciebie Merci- pyta Sam.  
\- Tak jasne Sam  
\- No, więc Merci może coś opowiedz mi osobie  
\- Może ty pierwszy, co?- pyta grzecznie Merci.  
\- No ok. jasne skoro takie Twoje życzenie Miłosierdzie to pewnie. Więc nazywam się Sam Evans, wcześniej mieszkałem w Tennessee, do LA przyjechałem dopiero na studia. Mam dwójkę młodszego rodzeństwa Stevie i Stacie. Jestem singlem, pracuje, jako redaktor naczelny gazety „Los Angeles Daily News". I to właściwie na tyle a ty?  
\- No, więc ja mam na imię Mercedes, pierwotnie mieszkałam w Ohio, od pewnego czasu mieszkam w LA. Mam starszego brata Dereka. Pracuje w barze Kurta i Blaina. Kocham śpiewać i tańczyć.  
\- Co ty na to Merci żeby zagrać w 20 pytań i dowiedzieć się osobie więcej.  
\- No ok., dlaczego by nie?  
\- No, więc zacznijmy od czegoś prostego, jaki jest Twój ulubiony kolor?  
\- Kocham fioletowy a Twój?  
\- Czerwony  
\- Rozumiem, że taki z Ciebie romantyk?  
\- Można i tak powiedzieć- powiedział Sam  
\- Ok. kolejne pytanie, jaki jest Twój ulubiony film?  
\- Avatar a twój?  
\- Uwielbiam Pamiętnik nie wiem, dlaczego, ale Avatar też jest znakomity  
\- A lubisz filmy Sci-fi?  
\- oczywiście.  
\- Chcesz za mnie wyjść?  
Mercedes wybuchła śmiechem  
\- To było naprawdę śmieszne  
\- Ech… może w przyszłości, a tak serio jesteś pierwszą dziewczyna, jaką znam, która lubi Avatara.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ten film jest niesamowity.  
Sam uśmiechał się jak głupiec i bił pięści w górę  
\- Ty jesteś niesamowita  
\- Tak tak Sammy teraz może kolejne pytanie.  
\- Lubię jak mówisz na mnie Sammi  
\- Wymokło mi się  
\- Cieszę się z tego  
\- Więc masz kolejne pytanie?  
\- Kto jest Twoim ulubionym artystą?  
\- Uwielbiam Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey, Beyonce i Adele a ty?  
\- Michale Jackson, Bruno Mars i nie śmiej się ze mnie, ale lubię Justina Bibera.  
Merci zaczęła się śmiać  
\- Serio mówisz?  
\- No tak on jest niesamowity. Serio musiałabyś posłuchać jego piosenek.  
\- Skoro tak sądzisz może będę musiał posłuchać.  
\- A teraz Merci mam bardzo poważne pytanie: Wybrałabyś się ze mną na randkę?  
Mercedes aż zatkało  
\- EEeeeee… no nie wiem.  
\- No proszę Cię tak dobrze nam się rozmawia chętnie bym Cię bliżej poznał  
\- Dobrze Sam, ale proszę Cię nie rób sobie zbyt dużo nadziei nie wiem czy jestem gotowa na związek po ostatniej porażce  
\- Udowodnię Ci, że zasługuje na Twój czas.  
\- No ok. Sam zobaczymy, co wyjdzie z tej znajomości  
\- Tak się cieszę Merci naprawdę, a możemy wymienić się numerami  
\- No ok. skoro już zgodziłam się na randkę to mogę dać Ci swój numer.  
Para wymieniła się numerem i chwile jeszcze rozmawiali aż Merci poczuła się zmęczona i ziewnęła.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nie to ja przepraszam Merci już jest późno i powinienem pójść do domu.  
\- No ok. Sam, zobaczymy się jakoś nie długo.  
\- No pewnie Merci.  
Mercedes odprowadziła Sama do drzwi i pożegnali się. Po jakiś 5 minutach usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi myślała, że może Sam czegoś zapomniał, albo któryś z współlokatorów zapomniał klucza. Ale gdy otworzyła drzwi ujrzała nieznana jej blondynkę.  
\- Tak, a pani, do kogo?- mówi Mercedes.  
\- Do Ciebie powiem to tylko raz odczep się do mojego chłopaka.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz?  
\- Sam Evans mój chłopak był tutaj, a on jest mój rozumiesz.  
\- Odczep się dziewczyno, on jest tylko moim znajomym nic więcej.  
\- I tak ma zostać rozumiesz  
\- Tak, tak a teraz wypad z mojego domu.  
Mercedes zamknęła jej drzwi przed nosem i poszła do swojego pokoju. Czuła się jak głupia, że uwierzyła kolejnemu facetowi, który najwyraźniej nie jest tego wart. Było jej przykro, bo poczuła cos w tym chłopaku, gdy żegnali się poczuła jakieś dreszcze, ale musiał o nim zapomnieć. On nie jest wart żadnych nerwów. Miała kłaść się już spać, gdy dostała sms-a od Sama. „Dziękuje za dzisiejszy wieczór był cudowny. Mam nadzieje ze nasza randka będzie taka sama. Teraz życzę Ci dobrej nocy. Sam ". Mercedes olała jednak tego sms-a nie chciała się wtrącać w żaden związek i nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Sam oszukuje swoją dziewczynę. Nie umiała tego zrozumieć, ale podjęła już decyzje, że będzie jak najdalej tego chłopaka.


	3. Rozdział 3.

Rozdział 3  
Sam był zdziwiony, że Mercedes nigdy nie odpowiedziała na jego sms-a, ani na kolejne. Próbował się do niej dodzwonić, ale nie odbierała, włączała się tylko poczta. Sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, z jednej strony może po prostu przespała się i stwierdziła, że ta znajomość nie jest dla niej, ale z drugiej strony tak ciężko było mu tak łatwo się poddać i chciał za wszelką cenę spróbować się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Mercedes się do niego nie odzywa. Chciał się zapytać Kurta, ale on tak nie będzie wiedział wszystkiego. Stwierdził, więc że skonfrontuje Mercedes, jeżeli do jutra nie da znaku życia.  
Z drugiej strony Mercedes tez nie mogła zapomnieć o Samie, ale on ją oszukał miał dziewczynę a z jej uczuciami chciał się tylko zabawić. Więc aby nie myśleć o nim wciągnęła się w wir pracy, ciężko było tylko nocy, kiedy miała iść spać oczami wyobraźni widziała te przenikliwe zielone oczy i namiętne usta. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego przyciąga do siebie same takie złe osoby. Ale myśląc o tym głębiej myślała, że tak lepiej zapewne gdyby się dowiedział, że siedziała w poprawczaku uciekłby gdzie pieprz rośnie i tyle zostałoby z tego związku. Tak przynajmniej nie ma złamanego serca, czuje tylko rozczarowanie. Gdy myślała o Samie, przypomniała sobie jak to była jak poznała Pucka.  
Retrospekcja:  
Było to w pierwszym roku liceum Mercedes wychodziła ze szkoły po próbie chóru i miała poczekać aż jej brat ja odbierze. Derek jednak długo nie przyjeżdżał i jak na złość nie odbierał swojego telefonu. Zaczęło powoli kropić i dziewczyna schroniła się pod daszkiem otulając się kurtką. W pewnej chwili zauważyła, że podchodzi do niej chłopak, którego znała z widzenia z lekcji matematyki i meczów piłkarskich.  
\- Hej piękna, co robisz tutaj całkiem sama?  
\- Właśnie skończyła się próba do chóru, a mój brat, który miał po mnie przyjechać spóźnia się.  
\- Wiesz jak chcesz mogę poczekać z Tobą, albo jeszcze lepiej odwieść Cię do domu.  
\- No nie wiem nie znam Cię?- powiedziała lekko zaniepokojona  
\- No tak, co ze mnie za palant, jestem Puck to znaczy Noe Puckerman i jak dobrze wiem mamy razem matmę.  
Mercedes uśmiechła się i powiedziała  
\- Tak z panią Burton. Ja jestem Mercedes Jones- i oboje podali sobie ręce  
\- Widzisz nie jestem aż takim nieznajomym, poza tym kojarzę Cię z meczów chodzisz do wsparcia swojej przyjaciółki Santany.  
\- Tak dokładnie znasz Santane  
\- Tak ogólnie z jakiś imprez osobiście nie przedstawiono nam sobie.  
\- Myślałam, że jesteś typem, który lubi cheerleaderki- powiedział Merci  
\- Wiesz, że jestem piłkarzem to nie znaczy, że odrazy podobają mi się tego typu dziewczyny, wole bardziej takie jak ty.  
Mercedes zarumieniła się i kompletnie nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Puck podniósł jej brodę opuszkami palców i patrząc jej w oczy powiedział.  
\- Nie powinnaś się wstydzić jesteś bardzo piękna i tyle, co wiem także inteligentna, masz niesamowity głos i jesteś wszystkim, czego tak naprawdę pragną mężczyźni.  
Merci stała aż oniemiał po oświadczeniu Pucka.  
\- Dziękuje- powiedziała ochryple.  
\- To sama prawda. No, więc jak odwieść Cię do domu.  
\- OK.- powiedziała Merci.  
Puck odwiózł Mercedes do domu cały czas rozmawiając z nią lepiej się poznając. Był taki uroczy i kochany. Gdy dojechali na jej podjazd otworzył jej drzwi i odprowadził pod drzwi.  
\- Naprawdę miło było Cię poznać- mówi Merci.  
\- I wzajemnie- odpowiada Puck  
Patrzyli na siebie przez chwile jakby czas się zatrzymał. Mercedes była pierwsza do zerwania tej chwili.  
\- No, więc to chyba dobranoc.  
\- Merci poczekaj chwile.  
\- Tak?  
\- Wiem, że może jestem trochę bezpośredni, ale mogę Cię pocałować.  
Merci stała chwile zamrożona pytaniem Pucka. Jasne całowała się wcześniej, ale to były raczej takie niewinne pocałunki w 5 klasie.  
\- Słuchaj przepraszam naprawdę, jeżeli nie chcesz albo za bardzo się pośpieszyłem to przepraszam.  
\- Nie, nie chce.  
I wtedy się pocałowali. Mercedes pierwszy raz czuła takie emocje całując kogokolwiek jakby cały świat wokół przestał się liczyć to było coś, o czym marzyła i w końcu się spełniło.  
Rzeczywistość:  
Mercedes przypominając sobie to prawie popłynęły jej łzy. Puck to była jej pierwsza prawdziwa miłość. Gdyby nie to towarzystwo i narkotyki była by pewna, że nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca. Jednak los miał inne plany i niestety wszystko, co było dobre musiało się skończyć. Tak teraz jej życie jest w LA z Tina, Tana, Kurtem i Blainem i nikt inny nie jest jej do szczęścia potrzebny. Podświadomość ją jednak pytała „a Sam?". Merci jednak potrząsała głowa i nie chciała o tym teraz myśleć. Poza tym musi powoli przygotowywać się do pracy.  
Jakoś o 20:00 ( 8 pm.)  
Sam wszedł do baru, w którym pracowała Mercedes w końcu z nią porozmawiać. Miała na sobie czarną skórzaną kurtkę, obcisły t-shirt, który pokazywał cały jego sześciopak, ciemne jeansy i lekko postawioną grzywkę na bok. Na sali było pełno osób aż musiał się przeciskać, aby dostać się gdziekolwiek. Ale w końcu po trudzie przyciśnięcia się przez tłumy, ujrzał ją. Była ubrana w uniform, w którym pracuje i wyglądała piekielnie gorąco. Nie mógł się nadziwić jak swobodnie uśmiechała się i śmiała ze swoimi przyjaciółkami i jaka miał była dla wszystkich klientów. Właśnie takiej osoby poszukiwał całe swoje życie- myślał Sam. Chłopak zaczął znowu przeciskać się, ale tym razem żeby porozmawiać z Merci. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna zobaczyła go kontem oka i chwile trzymali razem wzrok na siebie, ale w pewnym momencie po prostu uciekła. Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędzie- pomyślał Sam. I zaczął ją śledzić, aż do kantorka dla pracowników. Kurwa myślał Sam tylko dla pracowników przeczytał napis na drzwiach. Ale pieprzyć to musze z nią pogadać i dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Wszedł, więc pewnym krokiem do kantorka.  
\- Co tutaj robisz?- krzyknął jedne głos.  
Sam obrócił się lekko przestraszony.  
\- Szukam Mercedes.  
\- Słuchaj koleś zaraz przyjdzie z twoim zamówieniem nie musisz się tak pieklić.  
\- Ja nie jestem tutaj po zamówienie, musze z nią porozmawiać osobiście.  
\- Praca to raczej nie miejsce na osobiste rzeczy.- powiedział rudowłosy koleś, który zapewne był barmanem.  
\- Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy, poza tym nie powinieneś być za barem.  
\- Nie jesteś moim szefem- śmieje się rudzielec.  
\- Nie, ale Twoimi szefami są moi przyjaciele, raczej nie będą zadowoleni, co robisz w czasie pracy- powiedział coraz bardziej wkurzony Sam.  
\- Spokojnie koleś ja tylko żartowałem- powiedział przestraszony Barman.  
\- Tak myślałem- burknął Sam. Więc gdzie poszła Merci.  
-Mówiła, że musi odetchnąć Świerzym powietrzem, więc wyszła na dwór.  
\- Aha dzięki.- powiedział Sam i szybko ruszył do drzwi prowadzących na tyły baru.  
Sam wyszedł z baru i zauważył Mercedes opierającą się o ścianę pochłonięta własnymi myślami, przewracającą przez palce paczkę papierosów.  
\- Ty palisz?- zapytał Sam tym samym nie doprowadzając Merci prawie do zawału.  
\- Wiesz, że nie straszy się tak ludzi?- powiedziała Merci trzymając się za klatkę piersiową.  
\- Przepraszam nie chciałem Cię przestraszyć.  
\- Nic się nie stało- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać?- pyta Sam  
\- Przecież rozmawiamy.  
\- Ale nie tak normalnie.  
\- a to według Ciebie jest nienormalnie- pyta zburzona Merci.  
\- nie o to mi chodziło przecież wiesz.  
\- Nie nie wiem Sam i nie wiem czy chce wiedzieć.  
\- Dlaczego taka jesteś, unikasz mnie, moich telefonów, po prostu nie rozumiem.- mówi smutno Sam.  
\- Ty powinieneś wiedzieć, dlaczego- powiedziała Merci patrząc w oczy Sama. I to był błąd, bo widziała w nich smutek i tak bardzo chciała go przytulić. Ale wiedziała ze nie może.  
\- No właśnie nie wiem.- mówi z irytacją.  
\- To idź się zapytać swojej dziewczyny.  
\- Przecież ja nie mam dziewczyny już Ci to mówiłem.  
\- A to ciekawe, bo odwiedzała mnie od razu po twoim wyjściu mówiąc mi, że mam się odcienie odczepić.  
\- Nic nie rozumiem naprawdę Merci musisz mi uwierzyć. Możesz mi powiedzieć jak wyglądała?  
\- Nie wiesz jak wygląda Twoja dziewczyna – powiedziała kpiąco Merci.  
\- Nie wiem, bo nie mam dziewczyny ile razy mam to powtarzać- powiedział wkurzony Sam.  
\- Nie wiem, w co ty grasz, ale ja nie lubię gierek- powiedziała Merci odwracając się chcąc wejść do środka.  
Sam chwycił ją za nadgarstki i zatrzymał.  
\- Puść mnie, bo zacznę krzyczeć- mówi szeptem Merci, bo została oniemiała przez napięcie, jakie poczuła, gdy Sam ją dotknął.  
\- Proszę nie krzycz tylko daj mi się wytłumaczyć. Proszę.- mówi ze smutnymi oczami Sam.  
\- No ok., więc mów, ale puść mnie  
\- Możesz mi najpierw powiedzieć jak wyglądała  
Merci przewraca oczami, ale odpowiada.  
\- Taka ładna blondynka o piwnych oczach, bardzo szczupła.  
\- Quinn- odpowiada szokowany Sam  
\- Huh, więc znasz ją.  
\- No tak to moja była dziewczyna.  
\- No nie wiem czy była jak kazała mi się trzymać od Ciebie z daleka.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to przecież ona mnie zdradziła- myślał głośno Sam.  
\- To nie wiem może chce Cię odzyskać- powiedziała Merci. A teraz przepraszam, ale musze iść do środka obsłużyć gości.  
\- Dobrze panie przodem- powiedział Sam i otworzył jej drzwi. Ale wiesz, że na tym rozmowa się nie skończyła.  
\- Dla mnie tak Sam na razie.  
Gdy weszli do klubu rozbrzmiewały dźwięki piosenki.  
„…zrobię największy błąd,  
Gdy się zjawisz a ja, powiem, że to nie to…"  
Obydwoje po tych słowach piosenki spojrzeli na siebie i Sam się uśmiechnął. Mercedes najpierw tez się uśmiechała, ale później szybko odwróciła głowę.  
\- Słuchaj Sam ja musze robić to, co do mnie należy i nie sądzę, że powinniśmy się widywać ja nie chce mieć problemów z jakimikolwiek dziewczynami.  
\- Merci obiecuje Ci, że nie będziesz mieć żadnych problemów.  
Jakby to był jakiś zły sen nagle pojawiła się jakby z nikąd Quinn.  
Podbiegła do Sama i rzuciła mu się na szyje  
\- Sammy… i pocałowała go.  
Sam szybko odepchnął od siebie blondynkę, ale Merci już nie było.  
\- Kurwa, co jest z Tobą nie tak Quinn- powiedział wściekły Sam.  
\- Nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi- powiedziała niby niewinne dziewczyna.  
\- Nie jesteśmy razem zdradziłaś mnie to koniec, zrozum to.  
\- Ale Sammy to był błąd, ja Cię kocham- mówiła słodko Quinn  
\- Quinn ja poszłam dalej należy zrobić to samo.  
\- Co niby wolisz tą kelnerkę ode mnie?- pyta zdziwiona Quinn  
\- Żebyś wiedziała.- powiedział Sam.  
\- Przestań Sam wiem, że chciałeś we mnie zbudzić zazdrość.- powiedziała pewna siebie dziewczyna.  
\- Nie chciałem wzbudzić w Tobie żadnej zazdrości, nic nie chce od Ciebie.  
\- Nie umiesz kłamać Sam- mówi piszcząc Quinn. Chodźmy zatańczyć.  
\- Nie chce z Tobą tańczyć Quinn- mów Sam  
\- Jeżeli nie chcesz zabiorę Cię w inne miejsce mówi Quinn i wpycha Sama do damskiej łazienki. Blondynka rzuciła się na chłopaka przypinając go swoim ciałem do ściany i namiętnie całując i dotykając jedna ręka przez spodnie jego penisa. Właśnie w takiej pozycji zobaczyła ich Mercedes.  
\- FUCK!- krzykła Merci.  
Quinn spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem na twarzy, a Sam aż zbladł.  
\- Merci to nie tak jak myślisz.  
\- To właśnie tak jak myślisz, nie kłam biednej dziewczyny Sammi- mówi Quinn.  
Merci spojrzała tylko na nich z pogarda.  
\- Mało mnie to obchodzi Żegnam- obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła.  
Sam chciał za nią biec, ale Quinn nadal go trzymała.  
\- U co ty kurwa zrobiłaś- mówi prawie we łzach Sam  
\- Ja nic nie zrobiłam pocałowałam Cię tylko.  
\- Nie całuj mnie nigdy więcej odpierdol się ode mnie nie dotykaj mnie daj mi spokój.- powiedział wkurzony Sam.  
Sam poszedł szukać Merci, ale nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć. Podszedł, więc zdesperowany do Kurta.  
\- Hej bracie widziałeś Mercedes?  
\- Hej, no właśnie przed chwilą zwolniła się do domu, bo się źle czuje.  
\- Kurwa- powiedział Sam.  
\- Co jest nie tak bracie?  
\- Quinn  
\- Ta sama Quinn Farbay  
\- I co ona niby od Ciebie chce?- powiedział zburzony Kurt.  
\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, rzuciła się na mnie i Merci nas widziała. A wcześniej w ogolę nawiedziła ją po Twoich urodzinach i kazała jej się ode mnie odczepić.  
\- Co ty mówisz? Przecież ona zdradziła Cię z Lucasem.  
\- Nie wiem to wariatka. Powiedz mi lepiej jak mam wygrać Mercedes.  
\- Nie wiem Sam może najpierw pozwolisz mi z nią porozmawiać.  
\- Tak to może się udać.- powiedział zadowolony Sam. Dzięki Kurt- i z zachwycony przytulił swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Stop chłopcze, bo jeszcze Blaine będzie zazdrosny- powiedział ze śmiechem Kurt.  
\- Haha zabawne- powiedział Sam.  
\- Odezwę się do Ciebie wieczorem i powiem, co zdziałałem.  
\- Ok. Kurt jeszcze raz dziękuje.  
Kurt nie tracił czasu i od razu po rozmowie z Samem, poszedł do domu żeby pogadać z Merci. Znał Sama bardzo dobrze byli przyjacielem przez długi czas, był jednym z nie wielu ludzi, którzy nie byli na tyle ograniczeni, że mogli zaakceptować homoseksualistów. Poza tym znał bardzo dobrze sytuacje Quinn i Sama i wiedział ile ten chłopak musiał przeżyć.  
Kurt wszedł do domu i zauważył smutną Merci oglądającą jakiś tasiemiec.  
\- Hej Merci jak tam, już lepiej się czujesz?  
\- Hej Kurti tak już lepiej dziękuje. Co tak szybko dzisiaj?  
\- A wiesz szef może wychodzić, kiedy tylko chce- uśmiecha się Kurt.  
\- No tak oczywiście, chcesz pooglądać ze mną Esmeralde  
\- Boże Merci taki stary serial oglądasz.  
\- A nie wiem jakoś nic innego nie było w telewizji, więc jak?  
\- No pewnie Mercy-mine. Ale chciałbym o czymś również z Tobą pogadać.  
Mercedes odwróciła się w stronę Kurta dając mu swoją pewną uwagę.  
\- Jasne Kurt, o co chodzi?  
\- O Sama?  
\- I co z nim?- pyta Merci.  
\- Słuchaj Merci wiem, ze mi zaprzeczysz, ale widziałem wasze przyciąganie na moich urodzinach. I choć dzisiaj może nie wyszło najlepiej sądzę, że powinnaś mnie wysłuchać i dowiedzieć się całej historii o nim i Quinn.  
\- Kurti oczywiście, że chce zaprzeczyć, bo nie ma nic między mną a Samem, a co do Quinn życzę im szczęścia.  
\- Ale miedzy nimi już nic nie ma.  
\- Co innego widziałam w klubie.  
\- To ona się na niego rzuciła i go pocałowała Merci.  
\- Tak i pozwolił jej się trzymać za penisa. Kurti kocham Cię, ale po prostu przestań to jest Twój przyjaciel jasne, że będziesz go bronić.  
\- Merci ty też jesteś moją przyjaciółką, jeżeli uważałbym, że nie jesteście sobie przeznaczeni i Sam miałby zamiar Cię skrzywdzić nigdy bym nie stawałbym w jego obronie, ale ja znam cala historie miedzy tymi dwojga i na pewno to, co widziałaś było wymuszone przez Quinn.  
\- Kurt ja nie chce wiedzieć jego historii, ja nie chce mieć problemów z jakimiś jego byłymi dziewczynami, wystarczą mi moje problemy.  
\- Każdy zasługuje na szczęście Merci.  
\- Tak może i masz racje, ale to nie znaczy, że to musi być Sam i ja.  
\- Proszę Merci daj mi odpowiedzieć historie Sama i Quinn i sama zdecydujesz czy chcesz dać mu szanse.  
\- Wątpię, że zmienię zdanie, ale skoro musisz to dajesz.  
\- No, więc zaczęło się to na pierwszym roku studiów. Sam był rozgrywającym a Quinn była kapitanem cheerleaderek, wiesz jakoś pasowali do swojego statusu i zaczęli się spotykać. Sammi mój chłopiec naprawdę się w niej zakochał, ale Quinn królowa pszczół była jadowita jędza. Tą dziewczynę nie obchodziło nic oprócz statusu, a Sam zrobiłby dla niej wszystko, dosłownie nieba jej uchylił, ale ona miała to kompletnie gdzieś obchodził ją tylko ten obrazek i że ładnie się ze sobą prezentowali tacy żywi Ken i Barbie. Więc gdy Sam złamał nogę i przez jakiś miesiąc nie mógł grać w piłkę na jego miejsce wszedł jego zastępca Lucas Scott. Wiesz chłopak ogólnie, zabójczo przystojny i nawet nie źle grający, ale nie był tak dobry jak Sam. Quinn od razu zarzuciła swoje sieci na Lucasa, nawet nie udawała, że obchodzi ją zdrowie mojego przyjaciela. Więc gdy Sam leżał z noga w gipsie w domu, Quinn zabawiała się z Lucasem. Gdy Sam wrócił do gry po miesiącu odzyskał swoje miejsce rozgrywającego i Quinn od razu znudził się Lucas. Odrazy jak na skrzydłach poleciała do Sammiego, a ten głupiec zakochany nawet nie widział jak obłudna była jego dziewczyna. Wszystko okazało się wtedy, gdy Sam przez pomyłkę usłyszał kłótnie Lucasa i Quinn po jakimś meczu. Sam rzucił Quinn i miał złamane serce. Tak naprawdę długo nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, ale gdy poznał Ciebie znowu odżył i uwierzył w miłość.  
\- Kurt ja naprawdę rozumiem, że miał złe doznania w przeszłości, ale ja nie mam siły się takimi rzeczami zajmować, nie mogę mu pomóc sama jestem popieprzona na kilka sposobów i musze zając się swoimi problemami.  
\- Ale kochanie razem z Samem moglibyście zająć się problemami.  
\- Nie wiem Kurt, pomysle o tym obiecuje teraz idę spać.  
Mercedes wstaje z kanapy całuje Kurta w policzek i idzie do swojego pokoju.  
XXX  
Od pierwszego dnia, kiedy Tina poznała Mike, połączyła ich niezwykła chemia. Dziewczyna miała w końcu nadzieje, że to może być związek, którego pragnęła, od kiedy była mała. Książe na białym koniu na białym rumaku z zagubiona przez życie księżniczką. Wszystko szło naprawdę dobrze. Dziewczyny i Chłopacy poznali Mike i choć sceptycznie na początku próbowały zaufać chłopakowi, że nie skrzywdzi jej przyjaciółki. Michael był nawet na urodzinach Kurta. Wspierał Tine i z dnia na dzień poznawali się coraz lepiej. Był tylko jeden szkopuł Tina nie wiedziała jak powiedzieć Mikowi o tym, że siedziała w poprawczaku, bała się jego reakcji i że jak szybko wszedł do jej życia tak szybko z niego wyjdzie. A dzięki niemu promieniała, czuła się znowu na 16 lat i jak szaleńczo zakochana nastolatka. Mike i Tina spotykali się od dłuższego czasu i powoli chcieli przejść na kolejny poziom. Tym Tina też się denerwowała właściwie, od kiedy została pozbawiona wolności czuła się jakby znowu była dziewiczą. Jasne z Ryderem wykonywali różne pozycje Kamasutry, ale to miała być w końcu cos innego nie tylko cielesność. W końcu czuła jak miała to być miłość, nie zwykłe pieprzenie.  
Tina pamięta jakby to było wczoraj, kiedy straciła swoje dziewictwo.  
Retrospekcja:  
Chodziła z Ryderem już kilak miesięcy, o była jej pierwsza szkolna miłość. Chłopak był przystojnym brunetem, szarmancki, do tego był przyjacielem chłopaków jej przyjaciółek. Wszystko po prostu było takie piękne. W końcu oboje zdecydowali się na duży krok stracenia dziewictwa. Obydwoje byli niedoświadczeni, ale bardzo chętni poznania swojego ciała. Więc gdy w końcu pewnego dnia rodzice Rydera wyjechali za miasto na weekend, oni postanowili, że wykorzystają tą sposobność. Więc gdy nadeszła sobota obydwoje zdenerwowani zaczęli brać się do roboty. Na początku zaczęli się całować, to mieli obydwoje opanowane do perfekcji. Ryder powoli zaczął wkładać ręce pod bluzkę Tiny i lekko ugniatać jej piersi. W końcu, gdy zabrakło im oboje powietrza, chłopak przesunął swoje usta na szyje dziewczyny, ssąc, lizać i gryź aż pozostawił na jej ciele malinkę. Następnie przesunął się na obojczyk i powtórzył czynność. Powoli podnosił jej bluzkę do góry, ujawniając jej ciało. Tina przez ten cały czas miała ręce we włosach Rydera ciągnąc je i drapać paznokciami po jego głowie. Chłopak w końcu zdjął jej bluzkę i stanik mecząc się chwile przy zapięciu i obniżył swoje usta na jej piersi. Na początku ugniatając je a później zaczął ssać jeden sutek ugniatając drugi, a później na odwrót aż obie jej piersi według niego były zadbane. Później wziął się za dół. Schodząc powoli całując jej brzuch i lizać kółko wokół jej pępka. Później szybko zdjął jej spodnie i majtki. Zaczął lizać i podgryzać jej pochwę i swoimi palcami pompować aż dziewczyna zaznała swojego pierwszego w życiu orgazmu. Później w tempie strusia pędziwiatra rozebrał siebie i wyciągnął z szafki paczkę prezerwatyw. Chłopakowi tak trzęsły się ręce z podniecenia, że nie mógł rozerwać opakowania, gdy tomu się w końcu udało założył prezerwatywę i jednym płynnym ruchem wszedł w Tine przebijając jej błonę dziewicza. Chłopak na początku pompował bardzo powoli, ale po jakimś czasie zaczął walić w dziewczynę szybciej aż oboje doznali orgazmu. To chyba był tylko jeden raz, kiedy obydwoje uprawiali tak łagodny seks. Gdy tylko w życiu Rydera pojawiły się narkotyki chłopak uprawiał wściekły seks, patrzeć tylko na swoje potrzeby i doznania nie Tiny. Był brutalny, niebezpieczny, nie obchodziło go w tym czasie gdzie i jak uprawia seks. Tylko zaspokojenie go obchodziło.  
Rzeczywistość:  
Była sobota to był dzień, kiedy Tina, Tana i Merci po raz kolejny miały dać swój mały koncert w barze Kurta i Blaina. To był taki, co tygodniowy rytuał. Dziewczyny śpiewały od piosenek Beyonce, Adele i Pink, poprzez Whitney Houston, Amy Winehouse i Tiny Turner, aż do Seleny Gomez, Demi Lovato i Miley Cyrus. Były świetne, porywały publiczność. Na widowni oczywiście jak zawsze był Mike. Tina patrzyła w jego oczy i śpiewała z dziewczynami najpiękniejsze piosenki o miłości. To był dzień, kiedy chciała wyznać mu w końcu, co czuje i wnieść ich związek na wyższy poziom. Kiedy dziewczyny miały krotko przerwę Tina zeszła do Mike żeby z nim porozmawiać. Chłopak kupił jej drinka i usiedli przy wolnym stoliku.  
\- I jak Mike podobała Ci się nasz mini koncert?  
\- Jak zwykle byłyście wszystkie cudowne, ty w zupełności kochanie.  
Tina po tych słowach dała Mikowi namiętnego buziaka.  
\- Cieszę się bardzo kochani, a jak piosenka podobała Ci się najbardziej.  
\- Nie wiem kochanie chyba wszystkie nie potrafię wybrać jednej.  
\- Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba.  
\- Mam do Ciebie propozycje kochanie?  
\- Jaką?  
\- Co ty na to żeby po Twojej pracy wybrać się do mnie na film?  
Tina spojrzała na niego trochę podejrzanie  
\- Znaczy, jeżeli chcesz to później odwiozę Cię do domu, albo prześpisz się na moim łóżku, a ja na kanapie. Więc co ty na to?- Mike zaczął się potykać w swoich słowach  
\- Oczywiście kochanie, dlaczego by nie?  
\- TINA!  
Dziewczyna odwraca się i widzi jak Santana ją woła.  
\- Co jest Tana?  
\- Nie flirtuj tyle koniec przerwy  
Tina odwraca się, do Mike  
\- Nie długo wrócę słońce tylko jak skończymy wydajność.  
\- Ok. kochanie będę czekać.  
Obydwoje się pocałowali i Tina poszła na scenę.  
XXX  
Wydajność się skończyła i w tłumie Santana zauważyła blond dziewczynę, z którą spędziła jakiś czas temu noc. Szybszym tempem podeszła do dziewczyny i szepnęła jej do ucha  
\- No witam Cię.  
Brittany się odwróciła i uśmiechnęła.  
\- Hej piękna. Mówiłam Ci, że jeszcze się zobaczymy.  
Tana się uśmiecha.  
\- Miałam taką wielką nadzieje.  
\- Co robisz dzisiaj?  
\- Zabieram Cię do domu Britt.  
\- No to, na co czekamy?- mówi Britt i chwyta za rękę Tane.  
\- Poczekaj, chciałam żebyś najpierw poznała moich przyjaciół.  
\- Wiesz, że Pan Tubbington mówił mi, że tak zrobisz.  
Tana uśmiecha się sceptycznie.  
\- No, więc jak idziemy?  
\- Oczywiście  
Gdy dochodzą do stolika gdzie siedzą Tina i Mike Brittany wyrywa się i rzuca na Mike.  
\- MIKE!  
\- O mój Boże, Britt co tu robisz?- mówi zaskoczony Mike  
\- Wpadłem do baru a ty?  
\- Co za zbieg okoliczności jak też- mówi Brittany cały czas będąc przytulona do Mike.  
\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
\- Tak dawno Mikuś, tęskniłam.- mówi radośnie Brittany  
\- Ja też Britt  
Po chwili słyszą jak ktoś wyczyszcza gardło, a tam nadal stoją Tina i tana patrząc zdziwione na wymianę zdań między Mikem i Briattny. Mike odsuwa się od Britatny i mówi.  
\- Tak przepraszam Britt, to Tina- mówi Mike  
Tina patrzy na niego z szokiem i zastanawia się, czemu nie przedstawił jej, jako swojej dziewczyny.  
Brittany i Tina podają sobie ręce.  
\- Skąd się znacie?- pyta Santana  
\- Ze szkoły, obydwoje jesteśmy choreografami gwiazd- odpowiada Mike.  
\- I nie zapominaj byłymi parterami- mówi Britt  
Tina i Tana patrzą na nich w szoku.  
\- A dlaczego że sobą już nie jesteście jak można wiedzieć?- pyta z rozdrażnieniem Tana  
\- Wyjechaliśmy na różne studia, rozstaliśmy się, bo nie chcieliśmy związku na odległość.  
\- I nie widzieliście się od czasu studiów?- pyta Tina  
\- No tak jakoś wyszło?- mówi Mike.  
Santana ciągnie Britt od Mike  
\- Sorry, ale my musimy już się zbierać obiecałam Brittany, że przedstawię jej swoich przyjaciół.  
\- Ok.- mówi Mike  
A Tina bezgłośnie dziękuje Santanie za uratowanie sytuacji, bo sama nie wiedziała, co zrobić.  
Mike i Brittany żegnają się przytuleniem.  
\- Musimy się Mikuś spotkać i dogonić?  
\- Oczywiście Britt  
\- No to do zobaczenia  
\- Pa  
XXX  
Tina od tego wydarzenia była rozdrażniona, nie wiedziała, co myśleć.  
\- O czym myślisz kochanie?- pyta, Mike  
\- O niczym.  
\- Na pewno, bo na Twojej pięknej twarzy nie widzę uśmiechu tylko smutek.  
\- Mike dlaczego nie przedstawiłeś mnie Brittany, jaką swojej dziewczyny?  
\- Nie zrobiłem tego?- pyta szokowany Mike  
\- Nie nie zrobiłeś!- mówi z rozdrażnieniem Tina  
\- Przykro mi po prostu byłem szokowany widząc Britt.  
\- I to wszystko?- pyta Tina  
\- Nie rozumiem?  
\- Nie czujesz nic do swojej byłej dziewczyny?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie to stare dzieje  
\- No nie wiem byliście blisko dzisiaj  
\- Tina proszę Cię nie chce się kłócić  
\- Ja też nie chce Mike.  
\- To, dlaczego oskarżasz mnie o cos  
\- O nic Cie nie oskarżam  
\- Ja widzę to inaczej!- mówi wzburzony Mike  
\- wiesz, co Mike nie chce jechać do Ciebie chce żebyś odwiózł mnie do domu- mówi wkurzona Tina  
\- Na pewno tego chcesz?  
\- Tak  
\- Skoro to jest to, czego chcesz to oczywiście  
Tina siedziała smutna w samochodzie Mike. Ta noc miała wyglądać inaczej, a skończyła się beznadziejnie. Gdy samochód zatrzymał się na podjeździe domu Kurta i Blaina Tina chciała jeszcze pogadać z, Mikem ale chłopak był wkurzony i nie bardzo chciał. Rzucił tylko krótkie na razie i z piskiem opon odjechał.


	4. Rozdział 4.

Rozdział 4  
XX  
Po tym jak Tana odciągnęła Britt od Mike zaciągała ją na parkiet.  
\- Zatańczmy  
\- No ok.- powiedziała uśmiechnięta Britt  
\- Brittany mogę Cię o coś zapytać?  
\- Oczywiście Tana pytaj, o co chcesz  
\- Skąd znasz Mike?  
Brittany od razu rozpromieniła się na dźwięk imienia chłopaka.  
\- To jest moja szkolna miłość  
\- Czyli historia rozumiem- mówi Tana z naciskiem na historia.  
\- No tak, tak można niestety powiedzieć.  
\- Dlaczego niestety?  
\- Wiesz tak naprawdę nie rozstaliśmy się z jakiegoś brzydkiego powodu po prostu przez odległość.  
\- Ale nic do niego nie czujesz?  
Britt wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Można powiedzieć ze czuje do niego to, co do Pana Tubbingtona  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Że nie ważne, co on będzie w moim sercu zawsze.  
Santana była w lekkim szoku po tym wyznaniu, ale próbowała nie poznać po sobie, że zbiło ją to z tropu i kontynuowała taniec.  
Brittany po kilku minutach tańca.  
\- Nie chciałaś mnie przedstawić reszcie przyjaciół.  
\- Nie wiem już sama.- mówi smutno Tana  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie chce przeżyć Deja vi  
\- nie rozumiem- mówi zdziwiona Britt  
\- To nic kochanie, za nim pójdziemy chce zadać Ci jedno pytanie.  
\- Słucham  
\- Znasz może Sama Evansa  
\- Nie a powinnam?  
\- Nie, nie chciałam się tylko upewnić- mówi uśmiechnięta Tana  
I zaczęła ciągnąć Britt z parkietu  
\- A teraz gdzie idziemy?- pyta zaskoczona Britt  
\- Poznać resztę moich przyjaciół  
\- O tak oczywiście- mówi radośnie Britt  
Tana zaczęła ciągnąc ją w stronę dwóch przystojnych brunetów.  
\- Kurt, Blaine to…- Tana zastanawiała jak ją wprowadzić, postanowiła najłatwiej- Brittany.  
Za nim chłopcy mogli cokolwiek powiedzieć dziewczyna rzuciła się im w ramiona i zaczęła mocno przytulać. Obaj chłopcy mieli spojrzenie w stylu, „ czemu ta kobieta nas przytula". Spojrzeli szokowani na Santane, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Ojj… przykro mi- mówi Britt- po prostu bardzo się ciesz ze mogę poznać przyjaciół Tany.  
\- Tak nam też miło- powiedzieli nadal szokowani chłopcy.  
\- Widzieliście może Merci i Sama.- mówi Tana  
\- Tak, co do nich to nie zobaczymy ich dwojga tak szybko razem- powiedział cicho Kurt  
\- A to, dlaczego?  
\- Musisz zapytać o to, Merci. Ale oboje pojechali do swoich domów.  
\- No dobrze, Britt to może pojedziesz ze mną po mojej zmianie do domu i poznasz Merci.  
\- Pewnie- powiedział podskakując Britt  
Chłopcy pokręcili tylko głowami, ale nic nie powiedzieli.  
Jakieś dwie godziny później, gdy zmiana Tany nadeszła końca wzięła Brittany ze sobą do domu. Gdy weszła odrazy zobaczyła, Merci zamyślona i po świeżych łzach na policzku.  
\- Merci, co się stało?- mówi Tana  
Mercedes spojrzała na Brittany i szybko otarła łzy z policzków.  
\- Nic naprawdę nic.- mówi Merci próbując na siłę się uśmiechnąć  
\- Tak przykro mi to jest Brittany- mówi Tana  
\- Miło mi jestem Mercedes.  
Brittany chciała przytulić Merci jak chłopców z baru, ale widział jak smutna była i nie chciała jej przeszkadzać. Podała sobie po prostu rękę.  
\- Może Ci jakoś możemy pomóc?- pyta Britt  
\- Nie naprawdę wszystko jest ok.  
Tana i Britt nie kupiły tego, ale nie chciały się narzucać.  
\- Merci to ja biorę Britt do swojego pokoju  
\- OK.- powiedziała Merci  
Tana tylko jeszcze szybko bezgłośnie za plecami Britt powiedziała „pogadamy o tym jutro". A Merci kiwała tylko głowa ze tak.  
Dziewczyny weszły do pokoju Santany i Brittany spojrzała smutno na Tane.  
\- Co się stało słoneczko- mówi Tana  
\- Przykro mi z powodu Twojej przyjaciółki.  
\- Wszystko będzie w porządku.  
\- Ale dlaczego nie chciałaś jej pomóc- pyta zaskoczona Britt- Wiesz gdyby Pan Tubbington potrzebował pomocy nie stałabym tu tylko szła mu pomóc.  
\- Merci już tak ma jest zamknięta w sobie i lubi najpierw w samotności wszystko przemyśleć.  
\- Ale nie sadzisz ze potrzebuje rozmowy z przyjacielem, może pójdę po Pan Tubbingtona żeby z nią porozmawiał. Wiesz on jest lepszy niż nie jeden psycholog.  
\- Wątpię Britt- mówi spokojnie Tana.  
\- Ale dlaczego?- pyta uporczywie Britt  
\- Bo Merci nie ufa nieznajomym osobą.  
\- Ale mnie już zna.  
\- Dobrze źle się wyraziłam nie ufa nowa poznanym osoba również.  
\- Wiec wolisz ja tak zostawić?- Pyta zdziwiona Britt  
Tana miała już dość tej rozmowy i zaczęła namiętnie całować Brittany. Wiedziała ze Merci zajmie się jutro jak w ogóle cos będzie można z niej wycisnąć, a dzisiaj będzie cieszyła się dobrym seksem z Brittany.  
XX  
Tina patrzyła jak Mike ruszył samochodem z podjazdu i jeszcze chwile aż jego samochodu nie było widać poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Łzy zaczęły pojawiać się na jej policzkach, nie mogła już się powstrzymać. Ten wieczór miał wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, a wyszło jak wyszło. PO dobrej chwili weszła do domu i zobaczyła Merci w podobnym stanie.  
\- Co się stało Merci?- pyta płaczliwym głosem Tina  
\- Nic takiego, lepsze pytanie, co się stało z Tobą? Nie miałaś być dzisiaj u Mike?- pyta szokowana Mercedes.  
\- To skomplikowane- mówi Tina i łzy znowu napływają jej do oczu.  
Mercedes przytuliła jej i zaproponowała rozmowę u niej w pokoju z kubkiem kakao.  
\- No wiec Tina opowiedz mi, co się stało?  
\- Nie wiem czy poznałaś nowa kochankę Tany  
\- No tak jakieś pół godziny przed Tobą weszła z nią do mieszkania.  
\- Co ona tu jest?- mówi wściekła Tina  
\- Tak a dlaczego?- pyta szokowana Merci  
\- To właśnie przez nią!- mówi coraz bardziej zła Tina  
\- Nie rozumiem, co ma wspólnego Twoja kłótnia z Mikiem z nowa dziewczyną Tany  
\- To była dziewczyna Mike  
\- Uła..- mówi szokowana Merci  
\- No dokładnie. Do tego jeszcze, gdy się zobaczyli byli tacy przytulni ze sobą Mike nawet nie przedstawił mnie, jako swoją dziewczynę.  
\- Tak byłe dziewczyny to problem- powiedziała smutnie Merci.  
\- Co Ciebie też napada była dziewczyna Sama?  
\- Tak można tak powiedzieć.  
\- I teraz sama nie wiem, co mam myśleć, powiedzieć, zrobić- powiedział zrozpaczona Tina  
\- Wiesz to musi być trudne spotkać swoja była dziewczynę, sama nie wiem jakby to było jakby zobaczyła Pucka.  
\- Tak możesz mieć racje trudno byłoby gdyby pojawił się Ryder.  
\- Dokładnie poza tym wątpię ze zachowała się tak jak była Sama.  
\- Czyli?  
\- Najpierw mi groziła ze mam z dala od Sama, a dzisiaj się na niego rzuciła i zaczęła go całować i obmacywać.  
\- I co chcesz z tym zrobić?  
\- Sama nie wiem, nie chce powtórki z Pucka  
\- Porozmawiaj z Samem.  
\- Pomyśle o tym, rozmawiałam już wcześniej na ten temat z Kurtem, ale nie wiem czy go słuchać w końcu to jego przyjaciel.  
\- Sam nie jest Puckiem pamiętaj o tym  
\- Wiem, wiem, ale trudno mu zaufać  
\- Będzie dobrze  
\- Tez tak myślę a ty spróbuj porozmawiać z Mikiem jutro.  
\- Tak ja tez o tym pomyśle. Teraz idźmy spać.  
I dziewczyny przytuliły się poszły się położyć.  
XX  
Tina wstała już z lepszym nastroju, rozmowa z Mercedes pomogła i jakoś, gdy się obudziła całą historia zaczęła wyglądać inaczej. Wstała i poszła do kuchni żeby zrobić obie śniadanie. Gdy już siadła przy stole z miska płatków, do kuchni weszła w samej bieliźnie Brittany. Tina rozejrzała się czy nie m gdzieś w pobliżu Santany, za nim zacznie wypytywać Brittany o Mike.  
\- Hej Tina- rzuciła wesoło Brittany.  
\- Hej- burkła Tina  
\- Ktoś nie ma humoru widzę  
\- Gdzie jest Tana?  
\- Bierze jeszcze prysznic, nie długo powinna przyjść- mówi Britt  
\- Mogę Cię o coś zapytać?  
\- Jasne  
\- Czy ten związek z Mike był poważny  
\- Był i zawsze będzie ważna częścią mojego życia, był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i pierwszą miłością. ON, jako jedyny rozumiał mnie i się ze mnie nie śmiał. Poza tym tak samo jak ja ma we krwi pasje tańca  
\- Ale już długo ze sobą nie jesteście?  
\- No tak od kont skończyliśmy szkołę średnią, wyjechaliśmy na studia.  
\- T rozumiem ze straciliście kontakt- mówi z nadzieja Tina  
\- Tak to było zbyt trudne żeby ze sobą rozmawiać jak nie mogliśmy być ze sobą, woleliśmy wiec przestać w ogóle rozmawiać.  
\- A co czułaś wczoraj jak go zobaczyłaś?  
\- Sama nie wiem… Radość… tak radość.  
\- Tak dziękuje Brittany teraz przepraszam Cię musze coś załatwić.  
\- Tak ok. rozumiem- powiedział uśmiechnięta Britt.  
Tina ogarnęła się i postanowiła wyjść na miasto pomyśleć. Czuła się tak wspaniale na zewnątrz pogoda była piękna, promienie słoneczne padały na jej twarz nadając jej twarzy opalenizny. Ptaszki śpiewały, cudownie było usiąść w parku i po prostu przyglądać się przechodnią, słuchają dźwięków natury, zapominając na chwile o całym Bożym Świecie. Tina patrzyła na niebo ze swoich okularów przeciwsłonecznych i zaczęła się zastanawiać czy jako pierwsza powinna odezwać się do Mike, czy czekać na jego ruch. Sama bardzo dobrze wie ze najgorsze, co może być w związku to kobiecy foch i męska duma. A w związku nie ma na to miejsca, jeżeli chce się dogadać. Sama wiedział, że nie jest wobec niego do końca szczera i w końcu będzie mu musiała powiedzieć o swojej przeszłości. Jak wcześniej była pewna ze zrozumie teraz boji się ze zostawi ja od razu do Britt. Tina chwyciła telefon i zaczęła przyglądać się swojej tapecie, na której siedzi przytulona na tapczanie z Mikiem, wyglądają tak szczęśliwie. Tina stwierdziła, że dość i postanowiła zadzwonić do Mike. Niestety nikt nie odbierał. Po chwili dostała sms-a przepraszam nie mogę teraz rozmawiać jestem w pracy. Tina spojrzała na sms i zaczęła się zastanawiać nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale w końcu może jakaś gwiazda sobie nie życzy pomyślała. Napisała tylko, że rozumie i że chce pogadać. Chwile odczekała aż Mike odpisał jej jak będę mieć czas to się odezwę na razie. Tina napisała jeszcze tylko jednego sms-a To może wpadniesz jutro na koncert?  
- Tak jasne, dlaczego by nie to do jutra  
Tina zaczęła się zastanawiać czy jej się wydaje czy te sms-y były dosyć oschłe. Ale nie chciała wymyślać sobie czegoś w głowie postanowiła, więc ze poczeka do jutra żeby wyjaśnić cała sytuację.  
XX  
Mercedes naprawdę chciała uwierzyć we wszystko, ale jak mieć tu zaufanie jak przejechało się tyle razy. Myślała o tym cała noc, aż padła zmęczona i po prostu zasnęła. W głębi duszy jak każda kobieta chciała się zakochać i założyć rodzinę, ale bała się zranienia i przeżywania jeszcze raz tej samej bajki, co wcześniej. Poza tym jego psycho ex dziewczyna wcale nie zachęcała ją, aby wchodzić w tą relacje. Jasne Sam wydawał się niesamowity, do tego był sexi jak cholera i inteligentny, wszystko, co kobieta chciałaby. Właściwie większość rzeczy przemawiało za tym żeby dać mu szanse. Był przyjacielem Kurta i Blaina, dziewczyny go lubiły każda oczywiście na swój sposób. Więc dlaczego te wątpliwości? Gdy się obudziła stwierdziła, że napisze do Sama i poprosi go o spotkanie i wtedy podejmie decyzje.  
\- Hej Sam możemy się dzisiaj spotkać?  
Sam prawie oczom nie wierzył, że wyświetliła mu się nazwa Mercedes na telefonie. Gdy odczytał sms-a zaczął podskakiwać po mieszkaniu. Zajęło mu chwile ogarnięcie się i wysłanie luzackiego tekstu.  
-Jasne a o której i gdzie?  
\- W Breadstix o 18?  
\- Ok.  
Mercedes przygotowywała się na swoja poranna zmianę w pracy. Nie bardzo miała ochotę, ale nie chciała zawieść Kurta i Blaine, szczególnie, że tyle dla nich robili. Wzięła orzeźwiający prysznic, wypiła szybką kawę i poszła do pracy. Właściwie myślała, że do końca zmiany nic ciekawego już się nie stanie. Ale ku jej zdziwieniu w jej sekcji usiadł przystojny brunet. Merci podeszła do niego z uśmiechem jak do każdego klienta i zapytała go.  
\- Wie pan już, co chce pan zamówić?  
\- Właściwie to nie, może ty mi coś zaproponujesz?- mówi z głębokim brytyjskim akcentem nieznajomy chłopak.  
\- Ależ oczywiście daniem dnia jest dzisiaj klopsy po szwedzku z ziołami, sos musztardowy, ziemniaki opiekane, surówka- wyrecytowała dziewczyna  
\- Tak oczywiście, może to być plus poproszę jeszcze cole- mówi przystojny brunet.  
\- Już się robi, pana danie powinno być gotowe za krótką chwilę.  
Po tych słowach Merci odeszła, podać zamówienie do kucharza. Po jakiś nie calu 10 minutach poszła do przystojnego bruneta.  
\- O to pana danie- mówi uśmiechnięta dziewczyna  
\- Dziękuje bardzo  
Merci chciała odejść, ale chłopak ją zatrzymał  
\- Hej możesz poczekać, może opowiedziałabyś mi trochę o tym miejscu, co ciekawego można zobaczyć.  
\- Wie pan tak naprawdę długo tutaj nie mieszkam, więc trudno mi powiedzieć.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, co ze mnie za osioł jestem Nico Mirallegro  
\- Naprawdę?- mówi zaskoczona dziewczyna. Tak myślałam, że Cię skądś kojarzę. Ja jestem Mercedes Jones- mówi i oboje podają sobie ręce.  
\- Możesz na chwile ze mną usiąść, trochę dziwnie mi samemu jeść  
\- No nie wiem.  
\- Proszę- mówi z łanimi oczami chłopak  
\- No ok. skoro nalegasz- mówi Merci i się uśmiecha  
\- Właściwie, co ty tutaj robisz?- mówi dziewczyna i za chwile oblewa się rumieńcem za tak dziwnie zadane pytanie. Już chciała przeprosić, gdy chłopak jej przerwał.  
\- Słuchaj nie musisz przepraszać, rozumiem pytanie. W filmie, którym teraz gram część scen jest nagrywane w LA, dlatego przyjechałem tutaj z ekipą dograć resztę zdjęć. A jeżeli chodzi o to, co robię w tej restauracji to słyszałem od moich współpracowników z LA, że tutaj dają naprawdę dobre jedzenie, a wieczorem w drugim pomieszczeniu rozkręcają się najlepsze imprezy. I śpiewają tutaj niesamowite dziewczyny.  
Merci była tak pochłonięta jego brytyjskim akcentem, że nie zauważyła w ogóle, kiedy skończył mówić. Zarumieniła się lekko i chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Tak słyszałam to samo?- mówi spokojnie Merci.  
\- Więc może powiesz mi coś osobie?  
-A co byś chciał wiedzieć?- pyta już bardziej rozluźniona dziewczyna.  
\- Wszystko- mówi zauroczony Nico  
\- No właściwie to jestem z Ohio, przyjechała tutaj z 2 przyjaciółkami żeby powiedzmy zrobić karierę muzyczną i jak na razie pracujemy wszystkie trzy tutaj.  
\- Czyli ty jesteś jedną z tych niesamowitych piosenkarek, o których słyszałem?- pyta Nico  
Merci znowu się rumieni i zaczyna się czuć jak Anastazja Steel z trylogii o Greyu.  
\- Nie wiem czy jestem niesamowita, sam musiałbyś to ocenić- mówi Merci i zaczyna lekki flirt.  
\- Jestem jak najbardziej, za, co powiesz na dzisiaj.  
Kurwa dzisiaj zupełnie zapomniała o Samie.  
\- Przykro mi dzisiaj nie mogę, nie długo kończę zmianę i dzisiaj niestety ja nie śpiewam mam inne plany, ale co powiesz na jutro?  
\- Jasne, chciałbym Cię bliżej poznać i oczywiście usłyszeć jak śpiewasz. Więc, o której jutro zaczynacie.  
\- Możesz przyjść już o 20 jak będzie Ci pasować, zdążymy jeszcze przed moim mini występem porozmawiać.  
\- No to jesteśmy umówieni. Teraz jakbyś była taka miła przyniosłabyś mi rachunek, przerwa na lunch już mi się powoli kończy, a musze jeszcze na plan dojechać.  
\- Oczywiście zaraz przyniosę.  
Merci przynosi mu rachunek wymieniają się szybko numerami telefonów i chłopak po zapłaceniu rachunku i po pożegnaniu się wychodzi z baru na plan.  
Mercedes jeszcze nigdy nie była taka szczęśliwa. Bardzo dobrze znała tego aktor grał w jednym z jej ulubionych seriali my mad fat diary i był nieziemsko przystojny. Do tego wydawał się niezwykle miły, co przy tych hollywoodzkich gwiazdach nie zdarza się często. Jednym z problemów był tylko to, że chłopak był z Wielkiej Brytanii i nie wiadomo jak długo będzie w LA no i oczywiście Sam. Jak mogłaby o nim zapomnieć. Był słodki, ale nadal nie była pewna, co łączyło go z Quinn. Miała nadzieje po prostu spotkać go i zapytać. Tak to był plan na dziś. Po skończeniu zmiany poszła do domu, wziąć prysznic, przebrać się i jechać do Breadstix.  
Mercedes weszła do kawiarni lekko spóźniona, widziała, że Sam siedział jak na szpilkach i pewnie bał się ze nie przyjdzie. Gdy podeszłą do stolika Sam dostał największy uśmiech, jaki mógł zrobić.  
\- Jednak przyszłaś już się bałem, że nie dasz rady, albo zmieniłaś zdanie.  
\- Sama to zaproponowałam Sam dziwne by było jakbym nie przyszła.  
\- Tak oczywiście, może usiądźmy a ja Ci opowiem cała historię.  
\- Wydaje mi się ze Kurt mi ją już opowiedział.  
\- Wiem Kurt mi mówił, ale chciałbym żebyś usłyszała to także ode mnie.  
\- No ok. słucham  
\- Merci na początku chce Ci powiedzieć ze z Quinn naprawdę nic mnie nie łączy, nie wiem, dlaczego zachowuje się tak jak się zachowuje, ale to moja była dziewczyna.  
Mercedes tylko kiwa głowa żeby kontynuował.  
\- Wiesz byłem w niej naprawdę zakochany, chciałem z nią to wszystko dom, dzieci, ale ona mnie zdradziła.  
\- A skąd wiesz ze nie chcesz do niej wrócić nie, kiedy łatwiej wrócić do tego, co znane, ozutym prawdziwej miłości tak łatwo się nie zapomina.  
\- Wiem, bo ja już dawno nic do niej nie czuje. To jest przeszłość, która niestety mnie prześladuje.  
\- No dobrze ok., mogę to zrozumieć, ale dlaczego pozwoliłeś się jej pocałować i nie tylko.  
\- Zaskoczyła mnie Merci to, dlatego naprawdę uwierz mi, ze ona nic dla mnie nie znaczy.  
\- Ale ona najwidoczniej Cię kocha i ma zamiar walczyć  
\- To jest bez znaczenia, bo ja naprawdę chciałbym skupić się na poznawaniu Ciebie.  
\- Dlaczego to jest dla Ciebie takie ważne?  
\- Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy. Mogliśmy tak godzinami. Nie nudziliśmy się swoim towarzystwem, mamy podobne zainteresowania. Dzięki Tobie uwierzyłem, że miłość istnieje, przez Quinn zwątpiłem dzięki Tobie uwierzyłem. Znowu widzę słońce na moim niebem i to jest piękne. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz mi, że nie czujesz tej iskry, gdy jesteśmy blisko siebie.  
\- Sam życie we dwoje nie składa się z tego, że dwie osoby czują jakoś iskrę, potrzeba o wiele więcej żeby stworzyć stabilny związek. Poza tym bardzo dobrze wiem, że jeżeli poznasz mnie lepiej uciekniesz jak najdalej.  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?  
\- Bo wiem, jakie jest życie Sam, nie, których błędów z przeszłości nie idzie wymazać i one będą wisieć nad Tobą do końca życia i choć nie wiem jakbym się starała to zawsze będę o tym pamiętać.  
\- To nie może być takie złe.  
\- Sam nie wiesz wiec trudno Ci ocenić to prawdziwie.  
\- To, dlaczego mi nie powiesz?  
\- Nie jestem jeszcze gotowa, żeby opowiedzieć Ci o tym wszystkim. Nie wiem może w przyszłości, jak będzie my mieli jakąkolwiek przyszłość i będę wiedziała ze mogę Ci zaufać opowiem Ci cala moja historia.  
\- Merci nie mogę cię do niczego zmusić, jak będziesz gotowa opowiesz mi swoja historie. Ja będę czekać i obiecuje Ci, że będziemy mieli przyszłość.  
Para w miedzy czasie zamówiła jedzenie i zdążyła ja skonsumować.  
\- Pracujesz jutro?  
\- Tak mam wieczorna zmianę.  
\- Czyli jutro znowu śpiewasz z dziewczynami.  
\- Tak, tak z Tana i Tina.  
\- No to super wpadnę usłyszeć Twój anielski śpiew.  
Odrazy Merci przypomniała się o Nico.  
\- Sam nie musisz tego robić  
\- Ale chcę. Czy to problem.  
\- Nie żadne problem.  
Cholera pomyślała Merci, ale nie można dwóch kruków trzymać za ogon, musze zdecydować.  
\- Czyli widzimy się jutro?  
\- Tak  
\- Bardzo się cieszę Miłosierdzie, ale widzę ze ty mniej  
\- nie nie Sam wszystko jest ok.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że czujesz się dobrze?- pyta zmartwiony Sam  
\- Tak Sam nie martw się. Czas już chyba żebym poszła do domu.  
\- Odwieść Cię, w ogóle jak się tu dostałaś?  
\- Taksówką Sam.  
\- Choć odwiozę Cię do domu.  
\- Dzięki.


	5. Rozdział 5.

Rozdział 5  
Nico jak obiecał tak kolejnego dnia pojawił się wcześniej w klubie żeby jeszcze przed występem mógł zamienić z Mercedes kilka słow. Od razu, gdy wszedł poszukał dziewczyny.  
\- Hej piękna  
Mercedes aż podskoczyła  
\- Wiesz ze nie straszy się tak ludzi?- mówi dziewczyna trzymając się za pierś.  
\- Przykro mi  
\- Nic się nie stało- mówi uśmiechnięta dziewczyna- Widzę ze przyszedłeś  
\- No oczywiście w końcu obiecałem  
\- Bardzo się cieszę- mówi Merci z coraz większym uśmiechem  
\- Ja również.  
\- W ogóle ślicznie dzisiaj wyglądasz- powiedział Nico przyglądając się dziewczynie z góry na dół  
\- Dziękuje- odpowiedziała Merci i zarumieniła się. Ty również wyglądasz całkiem.  
\- Ależ dziękuje pani –mówi Nico i mruga.  
Po chwili chłopak chwyta Merci za rękę i prowadzi do pobliskiego stolika  
\- Może usiądziemy tu i porozmawiamy?- pyta chłopak  
\- Naturalnie  
\- Czego byś się napiła, tym razem ja przyniosę  
\- Może być cola  
\- Ok. to poczekaj tu chwile ja zaraz przyniosę.  
Nico po chwili przyszedł z dwiema colami  
\- Więc, o czym chciałeś by porozmawiać  
\- Nie wiem może opowiesz mi jak wygląda wasz repertuar  
\- Jest naprawdę wszechstronny- mówi dziewczyna popijając cole  
\- Czyli mogę się spodziewać wszystkiego?  
\- Oczywiście  
\- A mogę mieć specjalne życzenie?  
\- Dla Ciebie wszystko- mówi dziewczyna z nutką flirtu  
Chłopak aż promienieje  
\- Bardzo chciałbym usłyszeć jak śpiewasz piosenkę Michael Jackson „ Human Nature"  
Merci aż zaczęła klaskać w dłonie  
\- To moja ulubiona piosenka  
\- To dobrze się składa, bo moja też. Czyli mogę liczyć, że ją zaśpiewasz dla mnie.  
\- Oczywiście dla fanów wszystko- odpowiada Merci  
\- Wiem, że to może trochę szybko- mówi Nico i chwyta Merci za rękę-, Ale chętnie poznałbym Cię bliżej i wyszedł z Tobą na jakoś miła kolacje w mieście. Co ty na to?  
\- Chętnie- mówi Merci i cały czas patrzy na ręce, które Nico głaszcze swoim kciukiem. A jak idzie Twój film? W ogóle ciekawa rola.  
\- Ogólnie to wiesz nie mogę nic mówić, mogę Ci jedynie powiedzieć, że to zupełnie inna rola niż grałem do tej pory. Tak film idzie dobrze.  
\- I jak długo masz zamiar zostać w LA  
\- Sam nie wiem jak długo. Zawsze mogę się to przenieś jest w końcu dużo ról do aktorów pewnie jakaś rola by się znalazła dla mnie.  
Merci uśmiecha się na te słowa.  
\- Było by cudownie.  
\- Też tak sądzę  
Diva, choć już zaczynamy!- krzyczy spod sceny Santana  
Merci patrzy na Nico i mówi przykro mi, ale musze już iść na scenę, porozmawiamy jeszcze po koncercie?  
\- Oczywiście będę na Ciebie czekać pod samą sceną- mówi Nico i całuje ją w rękę.  
Później Merci znika żeby szybko przygotować się przed występem.  
XX  
Z drugiej strony klubu  
Sam wszedł dosłownie20 minut po tym jak wszedł Nico. Rozejrzał się po klubie i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom Merci siedziała z jakimś kolesiem nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego niż na tego kolesia. Zazdrość kuła… Wiedział, że jest seksowna i kilku facetów zwieszała na niej oko, kiedy był z nią, ale myślał, że nie podda się urokowi byle, jakiemu tam facetowi. Stał jak wryty i patrzył jak uśmiechali się do siebie, śmiali. Wszystkie myśli, co do tego żeby to był ktoś poznany dopiero teraz znikły. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Właściwie mógł obwiniać tylko siebie gdyby nie ta akcja z Quinn to on siedziałby z nią popijając cole nie jakiś obcy koleś. Stałby tak jeszcze dłużej gdyby w pewnej chwili nie poczuł reki owijającej się wokół jego tułowia. Obejrzał się i zobaczył nikogo innego jak swoja była dziewczynę.  
\- Hej Sammy  
Sam spojrzał na nią i szybko wydostał się z jej ramion.  
\- Czego chcesz Quinn?- pyta wściekły Sam  
\- Widzę Twoja miłość woli innego- mówi z ironią Quinn  
\- Pieprz się Quinn, to Twoja wina i Twoich gierek  
\- Co ze w końcu i ona ujrzała, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni  
\- Dziewczyno idź się leczyć nic między nami nie ma już od dawna  
\- Miedzy Tobą a Tą laską tez raczej nie- mówi Quinn i pokazuje na parę, która akurat w tym momencie trzyma się za ręce  
\- Odpierdol się ode mnie Quinn- mówi Sam i odchodzi.  
Sam dociera niczym pędziwiatr do Kurta i od razu rzuca  
\- Widzisz kurwa to, co ja?  
Kurt o mało zawału nie dostaje  
\- Sammy przyjacielu chcesz Blaina w tak młodym wieku wdowcem zostawić  
\- Przykro mi Kurt, ale widzisz to, co ja?  
\- Niby, co?- mówi Kurt i rozgląda się po swoim lokalu  
\- Chodzi mi o Merci- mówi wkurzony Sam  
Kurt szybko dociera wzrokiem na Merci.  
\- O moja Gaga to nie jest dobre  
\- A nie mówiłem! Co to w ogóle jest za koleś?  
\- Naprawdę go nie znasz?- pyta zdziwiony Kurt  
\- A niby skąd mam go znać, co?- pyta coraz bardziej wściekły Sam  
\- To jest bardzo znany aktor  
\- Niby skąd? Amerykański? nie znam…  
\- Nie mój drogi przyjacielu brytyjski  
\- I co on niby robi tu u nas? Podrywa moją kobietę…Niech lepiej leci na swoją wyspę za nim ja kopnę go tam i doleci szybciej niż powie Kuuuurrrwwaaa!  
\- Uspokój się Sam- mówi Kurt i chwyta go uspokajająco za ramie.  
\- Ale spójrz na to Kurt, na te wymianę miedzy nimi, dlaczego ona mi to robi?- pyta żałośnie Sam  
\- To jeszcze nic nie znaczy bracie.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Tak spokojnie zaraz zacznie się koncert i pokażesz jej, kto jest jej największym fanem  
\- tak masz rację- mówi uśmiechając się Sam. Ten aktor nie ma ze mną żadnych szans.  
Kurt kiwa głową na tak, ale nie ma aż takiej pewności, gdy widzi interakcje między tymi dwoma.  
XX  
Z innej strony klubu  
Tina nie mogła się doczekać żeby zobaczyć się w końcu z Mikiem i wyjaśnić sobie wszystko. Do tej pory nie było do tego okazji Mike nie był zbyt rozmowny przez sms-y a Tina nie chciała na niego naciskać. Wolała wyjaśnić sobie wszystko w cztery oczy.  
Z drugiej strony Tina nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak rozbity został Mike od tamtej historii. Chłopak naprawdę był zakochany kiedyś w Brittany. Lubił Tine i to nawet bardzo, ale te wszystkie tajemnice nie były dobre. Nie mógł stworzyć stabilnego związku z kimś, kto milczy o swojej przeszłości. Przecież to nie może być takie złe, a ona jednak woli zachować wszystko dla siebie. Dlatego tak tęskni do związku z Brittany ona była jedną z najcudowniejszych osób na świecie, nie ukrywała nic przed nim, nawet z najgłupszą rzeczą lubiła się podzielić. I to było piękne wiedział, czego może spodziewać się po niej, nie miał zaskoczenia. Wszystko jednak zakończyło się przez wybór szkoły, obaj zdecydowali się na szkolę po dwóch krańcach kraju. Ciężko było trzymać związek na odległość, nawet jak bardzo by się chciało. Po jakimś czasie, gdy przyszedł czas egzaminów i kontakt został ukrócony, aż w końcu oboje zapracowani stracili ze sobą jakikolwiek kontakt. Żałował tego, ale nie było już odwrotu, po jakimś czasie nie było nawet sensu odezwać się. Sądzi, że już nigdy nie spotka swojej byłej miłości i zaczął spotykać się z Tina, aż los miał inne plany i jakby z nikąd pojawiła się w jego życiu z powrotem. Od tego momentu sam nie wiedział, co ma począć. Znał wady i zalety obojgu pań. Wiedział, że musi podjąć jakoś decyzje, dlatego zgodził się spotkać z Tina w klubie i porozmawiać. W głębi duszy miał również nadzieje ze zobaczy znowu Brittany. Była taka piękna jak ją zapamiętał, nie żeby Tina nie była. Miał mętlik w głowię. Wyszykował się i ruszył do klubu. Dojechał do niego jakoś, przed 20 ale nie mógł się zmusić do wyjścia z auta, siedział dłuższą chwilę, biorąc kilka oddechów. W końcu dostał się na odwagę, wyszedł z samochodu i ruszył do klubu. Gdy przyszedł nie było jeszcze tłumów, impreza się dopiero rozpoczęła. Gdy ujrzał Tine w pięknej kanarkowej mini sukience serce podskoczyło mu aż do gardła. Wyglądała tak pięknie, może jednak wybrał i Brittany była po prostu niespodzianką. Sam jeszcze nie wiedział. Podszedł i się przywitał.  
\- Hello Tina- powiedział Mike swoim głębokim głosem  
\- Hej jednak przyszyłeś  
\- Oczywiście, dlaczego nie miałbym tego zrobić.  
\- Nie to nic po prostu obawy  
\- Rozumiem- powiedział Mike. Mogę dostać przytulenie.  
\- Oczywiście- odpowiedział Tina i objęła Mike. Przytuliła się do jego klatki żeby nabrać jego perfum. W jego objęciach czuła się jak w domu, tak bezpiecznie…  
\- Gdzie masz dziewczyny, myślałem, że jak zawsze przed koncertem będzie ćwiczyć  
\- Nie no właśnie Tane gdzieś zagubiłam w akcji, a Merci gada tam z jakimś przystojniakiem- mówi Tina i pokazuje Mikowi na pobliski stolik.  
\- No, no widzę Merci szaleje, myślałam jednak, że spotyka się z przyjacielem Kurta, tym z urodzin.  
\- To skomplikowane- powiedziała spokojnie Tina  
\- Tak rozumiem, co masz na myśli- powiedział Mike i jeszcze raz spojrzał na stolik gdzie siedzi Mercedes. Może pójdziemy i się dosiądziemy. Co ty na to?  
\- Wole być przez jakiś czas z Tobą sama, jeżeli Ci to odpowiada.  
\- Ale oczywiście- mówi uśmiechnięty Mike.  
\- Przedstawimy się po koncercie, jeżeli Sam da nam na to okazję- mówi Tina i wskazuje wzrokiem na przyjaciela Kurta.  
\- Widzę, że bojowo nastawiony, aż współczuje tamtemu kolesiowi- mówi żartobliwie Mike.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne Michael- mówi Tina i dźga go w biodro.  
\- Spokojnie- mówi polubownie Mike- Tu są ochroniarze na pewno jakby miało się coś dziać rozdzielą ich.  
\- Tak pewnie masz racje- mówi już lekko uspokojona Tina.  
\- Więc wracając do nas, co ty na to żeby zapomnieć o tamtym wieczorze i dzisiaj zrobić to, co mieliśmy zrobić wtedy?- pyta z nadzieją Mike  
\- Oczywiście Mike  
Mike aż nie mógł ukryć podekscytowania przytulił dziewczynę i pocałował ja w czubek głowy stali tak przez chwile aż nie usłyszała Santane wołającą jej na sceny.  
\- Poczekasz tu kochanie aż skończę koncert?- zapytała Tina  
\- Będę pod samą sceną kochanie oglądać jak błyszczysz  
\- Dziękuje Mike- mówi uradowana dziewczyna  
\- Nie ma, za co, teraz zmykaj na scenę- powiedział Mike i klepnął dziewczynę w tyłek.  
XX  
Santana spędziła z Brittany właściwie cały dzień od wczoraj. Po tym jak wstały wzięły prysznic i zjadły śniadanie poszły na spacer do parku, a później do kina. Rozstały się właściwie na krotki moment, gdy Brittany pojechała do swojego domu przebrać się w inne ubrania i Santana poszła zrobić to samo. Umówiły się ze spotkają się w klubie na ich koncercie. Nie obawiała się już nawet, Mike, bo w głębi duszy wierzyła ze dla Brittany to jest zakończony rozdział. W końcu wczoraj uzyskał to, co chciał dobry seks, jakby była jeszcze w miłości z Mikiem na pewno do takiej sytuacji by nie doszło. Brittany weszła ubrana w mała czarną i Santana usadziła ja przy stoliku z widokiem na scenę. Rozmawiały przez dłuższy czas aż Blaine dał znać Santanie, że czas na koncert i wezwała resztę dziewczyn żeby poszły razem z nią.  
XX  
Koncert się zaczął, pierwsze akty piosenki ogarnęły klub i dziewczyny zaczepu śpiewać pierwszą piosenkę. Na pierwszym ogień poszła piosnka Whitney Houston „ How will I know".  
There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above  
Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really  
love..  
Pierwszą zwrotkę śpiewała Tina do Mike patrząc mu w oczy. Gdy widziała jak bardzo rozpromieniony jej słowami jest Mike nie mogła powstrzymać łez.  
How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
Dziewczyny razem śpiewały refren. Patrząc na siebie z uśmiechem I spoglądając na publiczność. Właśnie wtedy Merci ujrzała Sama, który jak zobaczył uśmiechnął się i mrugnął.  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things …  
Kolejna zwrotka należała w połowie do Merci. Sama nie wiedziała gdzie ma patrzeć zerknęła raz to do Nico, który uśmiechał się do niej tak pięknie, że aż zapomniała o całym dramacie z Samem I jego ex, a raz na Sama, który próbował jak najlepiej zwrócić jej uwagę na siebie, aż wreszcie do publiczności.  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak  
Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me  
now  
Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really  
love  
Kolejną część należała do Santany która cała zwrotke chciała poświęcić do Brittany. Miała  
nadzieje, że dziewczyna zrozumie, co ona ma jej do przekazania.  
How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
If he loves me, if he loves me not (X3)  
How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
Do końca dziewczyny śpiewały już razem trzymając się za ręce I uśmiechając jak najlepiej do całej publiczności.  
Dziewczyny z kolejna piosenka chciały podkręcić trochę klimat, bo zaczęły dosyć nostalgicznie. Teraz chciały zaśpiewać coś szybkiego żeby wszyscy w klubie mieli ochotę poruszać bioderkami. Zdecydowany się, więc na „Loca" Shakiry.  
Od pierwszych słów piosenki dziewczyny zaczęły poruszać biodrami, co zaczęło wywoływać zamieszki seksualne. Większej połowie towarzystwa ślinka zaczęła lecieć i nie mogli oderwać oczu od dziewcząt. Gdy piosenka się skończyła większość osób była rozgrzana jak czerwona cegła na pełnym słońcu. Dziewczyny śpiewały piosenka za piosenka robiąc sobie po niekiedy 5 minutowe przerwy na wodę. Następnie dziewczyny pozwoliły odetchnąć trochę Tine, która dopiero, co śpiewała solowy numer do Mike „ Because you love me". Santana i Mercedes miały zamiar zaśpiewać River Deep, Mountain High. Dźwięki piosenki zaczęły się rozchodzić I pary zaczęły znowu się zbierać, żeby tańczyć I ku zdziwieniu Tany I Tiny Brittany zaczęła tańczyć z Mikiem w sposób mało przyjacielski. Obie dziewczyny kipiały ze zazdrości, ale nie chciały dać po sobie znać ze są zazdrosne. Mercedes tylko bacznie przyglądała się całej sprawie nadal śpiewając i tańcząc, choć na chwile dramat nie dotyczył jej pomyślała. A Britt i Mike cały kawałek szlifowali na siebie nie miłosiernie.  
Piosenka się skończyła i teraz solową piosenkę miała zaśpiewać Merci. Zaczęła od słów  
\- To moja ulubiona piosenka Michael Jacksona. Tak obiecałam swojemu nowemu przyjacielowi, że ją dzisiaj zaśpiewam- i tu spojrzała spod rzęs na Nico.- Mam nadzieje ze wam też się spodoba. Cieście się.  
Nabrzmiały pierwsze akordy Human Nature i Merci patrząc głęboko w oczy Nico zaczęła ją śpiewać.  
Looking out  
Across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear her voice  
Shake my window  
Sweet seducing sights  
Sam zazdrości nie wiedział co ze sobą począc. Żałosnym spojrzeniem zbitego psa spojrzał na Kurta z prośba o radę, ale na nieszczęście Kurt tylko wzruszył ramionami. Sam nie wiedział już właściwie, co robić, więc wskoczył na scenę i zaczął śpiewać kolejną cześć.  
Get me out  
Into the nighttime  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite  
Mercedes zdziwiła się tym zachowaniem, ale nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, że to nie jest częścią występu. Zaczęła obracać się wokół Sama I szepnęła mu do ucha  
\- Co ty tu robisz?  
Sam tylko szybko odpowiedział  
\- Śpiewam razem z Tobą kochanie.  
If they say-  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
If they say-  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
Oboje zaczęli śpiewać razem refren, próbując kręcić się I niby flirtować na scenie. No Merci próbowała to robić tak żeby nie obrazić Nico, a Sam miał to gdzieś równo próbował bawić się z Merci na scenie.  
Reaching out  
To touch a stranger  
Electric eyes are ev'rywhere  
See that girl  
She knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare  
Kolejną zwrotkę zaczął śpiewać Sam uśmiechając się do Merci I pokazując jej swoje najlepsze ruchy I walory. Mercedes aż nie mogła ze śmiechu.  
If they say-  
Why, why, tell 'me that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
If they say-  
Why, why, tell 'me that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
I like loving' this way  
I like loving' this way  
Znowu zabrzmiał refren i obaj tańczyli koło siebie uśmiechając się do publiczności.  
Looking out  
Across the morning  
Where the city's heart begins to beat  
Reaching out  
I touch her shoulder  
I'm dreaming of the street  
To była zwrotka Merci. Dziewczyna nie chciała żeby Nico odebrał złe wrażenie I próbowała przy tej zwrotkę skupić całą swoją uwagę na chłopaka, ale Sam skutecznie próbował jej w tym przeszkodzić. Gdy dziewczyna już nie mogła wytrzymać tego zachowania chłopaka chciała go uderzyć, ale Sam zauważył jej ruch i szybko chwycił ją za rękę bardzo ładnie obracając.  
If they say-  
Why, why, tell'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
If they say-  
Why, why, tell'em that is human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
Gdy ostatnie akordy piosenki zabrzmiały Sam trzymał ręce Mercedes I patrzył jej głęboko w oczy. Gdy chciał już pochylić się pocałowac dziewczynę oklaski zaczęły nabrzmiewać na cały klub psując klimat. Oboje zeszli ze sceny i Mercedes pokazała swój charakterek Divy.  
\- Co to do cholery miało być tam na scenie- pyta wściekła Merci  
\- Duet- odpowiada kpiąco Sam  
\- Pytam poważnie  
\- Po prostu chciałem pokazać tamtemu kolesiowi, do kogo należysz  
\- Do nikogo nie należę Sam- mówi wściekle dziewczyna.  
\- Nie to, dlaczego mu zadedykowałaś piosenkę a mi nie  
\- Nie wiem może, dlatego ze mnie o to poprosił a ty nie.  
Sam chwycił Mercedes za ręce  
\- Powiedz mi tak szczerze Merci łączy Cię cos z tym chłopakiem  
Mercedes stała chwile zahipnotyzowana zielonymi oczami Sama, ale szybko odzyskała zmysły.  
\- Nie Sam, Nico to tylko kolega  
\- Na pewno  
\- Tak Sam  
\- Czyli nie będzie problemu, jeżeli pójdę tam z Tobą i się przedstawię  
\- Nie Sam nie powinno być żadnego problemu  
\- To sweet chodźmy- mówi Sam i ciągnie dziewczynę w stronę Nico.  
Gdy wychodzą już z zaplecza w stronę klubu. Spotykają lekko pijana Quinn  
\- Pamiętałeś Sammy- piszczy dziewczyna  
\- Co pamiętałem- pyta szokowany chłopak  
\- Naszą piosenkę Human Nature  
-Ty chyba żartujesz Quinn to nie jest nasz piosenka- mówi wściekle Sam  
\- Jest Sammy nie pamiętasz naszej pierwszej piosenki, która tańczyliśmy, jako król i królowa balu.  
Sam kreci głową, że nie.  
Mercedes już miała dość tej całej wymiany zdań i poszła sama prosto do Nico  
Spojrzała mu w oczy spod rzęs  
\- Przykro mi mój kolega chciał zaśpiewać razem ze mną- mówi skruszona dziewczyna  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, mieliście tam naprawdę dobra chemię  
\- Dziękuje- mówi uśmiechnięta dziewczyna- Ale to była tylko piosenka.  
\- Na pewno?- pyta nie dowierzając Nico  
\- Tak na pewno- mówi Merci i wskazuje mu kłócącą się Quinn i Sama  
\- Aha rozumiem to pewnie jego dziewczyna?- pyta chłopak  
\- Tak naprawdę to nawet nie wiem, kim do siebie są  
\- No ok., więc co piękna pani chce robić resztę wieczoru- pyta Nico zwracając się już w stronę dziewczyny.  
\- Co ty na to żeby wstąpić do mnie na kawę porozmawiać w spokoju bez tego hałasu.  
\- Wspaniały pomysł chodźmy- powiedział chłopak pomagając wyjść Merci z klubu.  
Gdy Sam w końcu skończył się kłócić z Quinn chciał iść wytłumaczyć kolejny raz sytuacje, ale gdy się zorientował Merci już nie było. Tylko Quinn stała koło niego ze zwycięskim uśmiechem.


	6. Rozdział 6.

Rozdział 6  
Tina i Santana nie wiedziały, co zrobić, nadal przyglądały się jak Miki Britt tańczą, że sobą ściśle przy kawałku. Nie wystarczyło, że przy River Deep, Mountain High szlifowali na siebie, to przy piosence, którą śpiewała Merci tańczyli w swoich objęciach uśmiechając się do siebie i szeptają coś do ucha. To był straszny widok dla dwóch dziewczyn, nie mogły zaprzeczyć, że oboje byli doskonałymi tancerzami, ale to nie znaczy, że muszą tańczyć, że sobą jakby byli para. Jasne nie mogą kazać im się nie spotykać, to byłoby niesprawiedliwe, ale ze względu na rzeczy, które ich łączą oni mogliby pomyśleć o ich uczuciach. Wydaje się jednak, że, od kiedy ujrzeli siebie na parkiecie nie widzą nic oprócz siebie. Skończył się koncert Dj zaczął puszczać muzykę taneczną a oni nie oderwali się od siebie na chodźmy minutę. Wiesz gdyby nie były tak zazdrosne mogłyby podziwiać tak jak inni w klubie ich kondycje fizyczną i ich ruchy. W końcu, gdy ich twarze były nie bezpiecznie blisko siebie dziewczyny postanowiły ruszyć do nich. Tina chciała zagrać ładnie i po prostu rozproszyć jakoś uwagę Mike od Britt, ale Tanie nie było to podłodze podchodząc do nich powiedziała po prostu odbijane i na siłę chciała ciągnąc Brittany od Mike.  
\- Tańczyliśmy- powiedziała zirytowana Britt  
\- Taa.. widziałam- powiedziała w tym samym tonem Tana.  
\- O co Ci chodzi, nie robimy nic złego!- powiedziała Britt.  
\- Ależ oczywiście- powiedziała Tina stojąc po stronie przyjaciółki.  
\- Ty tez Tina, myślałem, że wytłumaczyliśmy sobie wszystko- powiedział zawiedziony chłopak.  
\- No chyba nie do końca..- powiedziała smutnie dziewczyna.  
\- Co jest złego w tym, że chce dogonić swoją przyjaciółką i z nią potańczyć.  
\- Nie byłoby nic, jeżeli nie byłaby to Twoja była dziewczyna- powiedziała zirytowana Tina.  
\- Czyli rozumiem, że jeżeli będziesz rozmawiać ze swoim byłym chłopakiem od razu mam coś podejrzewać?- zapytał wkurzony chłopak.  
\- To się nie zdarzy.  
\- No jasne, bo Tina jesteś bez skazy, a nawet nie chcesz powiedzieć mi nic o swojej przeszłości  
\- Co ma moją przeszłość do tego, co się działo na parkiecie?- spytała z niedowierzaniem Tina.  
\- To, że z Britt wszystko było łatwe nie ukrywała nic przede mną  
\- Nie ukrywam nic przed Tobą- wykrzyczała Tona.  
\- To opowiedz mi o swojej przeszłości- powiedział w tym samym tonie Mike  
\- Nie mogę- krzyczała- Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz- powiedziała ciszej dziewczyna.  
\- No widzisz, to jest to- powiedział smutnie Mike.  
-Co jest, co?- spytała Tina.  
\- Ty nadal nie rozumiesz ty wiesz o mnie wszystko, ja o Tobie prawie nic. Nie na tym powinien opierać się związek.  
\- Wiem Mike przykro mi- powiedziała spokojniej Tina.  
\- Tak wiem Tina, teraz przykro mi panie, ale ja idę się napić- spojrzał na Tine i powiedział- Sam albo z Samem.  
\- Przykro mi nic chciałam tego to był po prostu zwykły taniec- powiedziała skruszona Brittany.  
\- To, dlaczego wasze twarze były tak blisko siebie?- spytała wkurzona Tina.  
\- Mike chciał wyciągnąć prószek, który wpadł mi do oka- powiedziała Britt pierwsze kłamstwo, które przyszły jej na myśl na szczęście dziewczyny jej uwierzyły i zrobiło im się głupio, że podejrzewali ich o coś. Tak naprawdę dali się ponieść chwili i wspomnienia i pewnie gdyby nie przyszły doszłoby do pocałunku. Z jednej strony to nie byłoby by takie złe, ale z drugiej ma jakieś uczucia do Santany a Mike do Tiny. Mogliby je nie potrzebnie zranić.  
Mike podszedł do Sama żeby zaproponować mu napicie się w barze.  
\- Hej Sam chcesz się iść ze mną napić do baru- zagaił Mike  
\- Sorry Mike może nie dzisiaj musze iść tłumaczyć się znowu Merci.  
\- Przez twoja psycho eks dziewczynę?- zapytał chłopak  
\- No dokładnie.- potwierdził Sam  
\- A za nim pójdziesz możemy wypić, choć jednego drinka i pogadać.  
\- No dobrze jeden drink nie zaszkodzi  
Chłopcu poszli do baru i zamówili sobie drinka.  
\- Więc, o czym chciałbyś pogadać?- pyta Sam  
\- Czy Mercedes gadała Ci kiedyś coś o swojej przeszłości?- zapytał Mike  
\- Tak szczerze w naszej krótkiej znajomości tyle razy byliśmy pokłóceni, że więcej razy musiałem jej tłumaczyć się przez Quinn niż prowadzić jakiekolwiek inne rozmowy a dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Bo wiesz jestem z Tina, ale to nie jest łatwe związek unika tematu swojej przeszłości jak ognia.  
\- To rzeczywiście trochę dziwne. Ale może po prostu miała bolesna przeszłość, dlatego nie chce o niej wspominać  
\- Ona wie, że może mi wszystko powiedzieć i zrozumiem, ale ona jakby mi nie ufała przez to czuje, że nie kocha mnie tak naprawdę  
\- Na pewno tak nie jest- pociesza go Sam  
\- Ale skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć, szczególnie teraz znowu w moim życiu pojawiła się moja ex dziewczyna Brittany.  
\- Tak ex to samo zło- powiedział ze złością Sam.  
\- No właśnie moja była to nie jest zło, wiesz wróciły do niej pewne uczucia jak ją zobaczyłem. Wiesz my właściwie nie zerwaliśmy z jakiegoś poważnego powodu tylko, dlatego że wyjechaliśmy do dwóch różnych college.  
\- No, więc nie chcesz być z Tina?  
\- Nie wiem, co chce szczególnie ze Britt łączy coś teraz, z Santana, ale wiem, że ona tez coś poczuła dla mnie. Wiesz, z Britt jest łatwiej wszystko o niej wiem, ona nic nie ukrywa, a z Tina ona chce o mnie wszystko wiedzieć, ale nie chce w zamian dać mi to samo.  
\- Ale warto być z Tina?  
\- No tak Tina jest wyjątkowa.  
\- A Brittany?  
\- Też  
\- ojj kumplu masz problem- mówi Sam głaszcząc do po ramieniu.  
\- Dzięki Sam- powiedział smutnie Mike. A co się stało dzisiaj między Tobą a Mercedes?  
\- Widziałeś dzisiaj jak weszłaś do klubu, że gadała z jakimś kolesiem.  
\- Tak słyszałem, że jest słaby, masz konkurencje- powiedział z uśmiechem Mike.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne- powiedział Sam i dźgnął Mike w żebra  
\- Sorry Sammi, mówisz dalej- mówi już lekko pijany Mike.  
\- No tak i wiesz później śpiewała do niego piosenkę i wkroczyłem, jako duet.  
\- No tak to było zabawne… i romantyczne- powiedział dukając Mike.  
\- No tak i wiesz powiedziała, że ich nic nie łączy u byłem zadowolony już miała iść mi przedstawić tego kolesia, gdy Quinn wkroczyła mówiąc o tym, że piosenka Hulman Naturce jest nasz i itp.  
\- No to nie jest zbyt dobre  
\- Nie jest zbyt dobre zaczem się kłócić a Mercedes znikła tak samo jak ten koleś, pewnie są gdzieś razem i co ja mam zrobić- powiedział pijany Sam już lekko łzawiąc.  
\- Nie wiem pogadać z nią  
\- Wiesz ja już mam dość tłumaczenia się przez moją ex ile można, ja ją naprawdę kocham, ale ona chyba mi nie wierzy i ma dość tej sytuacji, że wymieniła mnie na tego aktorzynę.  
\- Jej też na Tobie zależy, jakby tak nie było nie próbowałaby rozmawiać z Tobą i nie spotykałaby się z Tobą i chodziła na randki.  
\- Tak może..- powiedział niepewnie.  
\- Na pewno- powiedział pocieszająco  
\- Wiesz, co mam zamiar definitywnie jej dzisiaj udowodnić ze chce być z nią i tylko z nią- powiedział radośnie Sam i wstał.  
\- Sam nie- woła Mike- Poczekaj do jutra. Dzisiaj możesz tylko pogorszyć sprawę  
Ale było już za późno Sama już nie było.  
Sam dosyć pijany wezwał taksówkę, która miała go zabrać do domu Kurta i Blaine. Był zdenerwowany bał się, co może tam zastać. Ale był zdeterminowany żeby w końcu raz i dobrze się dogadać i zostać parą. Po kilku minutach taksówka zatrzymała się na podjeździe jego ukochanej. Wytrzepał się z samochodu, zapłacił i ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę drzwi. Gdy był już prawie przy wejściu mijał okno i zobaczył śmiejących się Mercedes i Nico siedzących na kanapie, pijących kawę. Sam stał się wkurzony i pijany podszedł do drzwi i zaczął dzwonić i walić w drzwi jak opętany. Po chwili drzwi otworzyła wstrząśnięta Merci.  
\- Co ty tu robisz Sam?- spytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.  
\- Przyjechałem do Ciebie kochanie- powiedział dukając Sam.  
\- Sam jesteś pijany?- spytała wściekle  
\- Troszeczkę- powiedział Sam i chciał ja przytulić.  
\- Sam należy udać się do domu – powiedziała dziewczyna wyrywając się z jego uścisku  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mnie przytulić wolisz tamtego kolesia- Krzyczał wściekle Sam  
\- Uspokój się Sam- mówi spokojnie, Merci.  
\- Co boisz się, że usłyszy!- krzyczał nadal Sam  
\- Nie nie boję się!- mówi głośniejszym tonem Merci  
\- To, więc, o co chodzi?- pyta skruszony chłopak.  
\- Gdzie masz Quinn, co?- pyta wściekle dziewczyna.  
\- Więc o to Ci chodzi ile razy mam Ci powtarzać, że nic mnie z nią nie łączy, co? Nie umiesz zrozumieć za pierwszym razem.  
\- Co?!- pyta wściekle Merci  
\- Słyszałaś mnie?  
\- Idź do domu Sam nisz powiesz coś, co będziesz żałować  
\- Nie pójdę do póki nie przedstawisz mnie tamtemu kolesiowi i nie dwoje się ze jesteś moja  
\- Nie jestem niczyja już Ci to dzisiaj mówiłam.  
\- Jesteś moa!- krzyczy Sam i chwyta ją za nadgarstki szarpiąc nią.  
\- Sam puść mnie!- krzyczy dziewczyna.  
\- Nie!- krzyczy chłopak-, Dlaczego jesteś taka tępa i nie chcesz zrozumieć ze moje serce należy tylko dla Ciebie.  
\- Sam przestań przerażasz mnie- mówi przestraszona dziewczyn mając już łzy w oczach. Mercedes bardzo dobrze pamiętała te zachowanie u Pucka.  
\- Nie dopóki nie zgodzisz się być moja dziewczyna i wyrzucić tamtego kolesia z domu- krzyczy Sam.  
\- Sam puść mnie!- krzyczy płacząc Merci.  
Nico usłyszał to i wyleciał jak proco do drzwi.  
\- Co tu się dzieje!- mówi wściekle patrząc na Sama.  
\- Wymiana między chłopakiem i dziewczyną. Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje skrawy- odpowiada Sam  
\- Merci czy to prawda?- pyta spokojnie Nico patrząc jej w głęboko oczy.  
\- Nie!- mówi głośno Merci kiwając głową na nie.  
\- Wiesz Merci jechanie na dwa fronty to zachowanie dziwiki- powiedział pijany umysł Sama.  
Nico wkurzył się i odepchnął Sama od Merci i uderzył go w twarz z prawego sierpowego.  
\- Co to kurwa było!- krzyczał Sam.  
\- Odpierdol się od Merci i wypierdalaj stąd- krzyczy powrotem Nico.  
\- To nie jest kurwa Twój dom ani jej tylko mojego przyjaciela, mogę tu być ile chce- powiedział pewnie Sam.  
Już miało rozpocząć się piekło, gdy powoli zaczęła wracać reszta. Gdy Kurt i Blaine zobaczyli stan Sama zaproponowali, że odwiozą go do domu. Chcieli żeby został, ale za dużo powiedział i wiedzieli, że Merci nie będzie go chciała pewnie przez pewien czas widzieć.  
\- Sam chodź odwiozę Cię bracie do domu- mówi Blaine.  
\- Nie! Nie jadę nigdzie bez niej- krzyczy Sam wskazując, na Merci.  
\- Sam powiedziałeś już dzisiaj dość, teraz należy się przespać.- powiedział spokojnie Kurt.  
\- A nie mogę zostać tutaj na noc?- spytał Sam  
Kurt i Blaine spojrzeli na płaczącą i zdrenowana Merc przytulając się do Nico.  
\- Przykro mi koleś, ale to nie jest najlepszy pomysł- powiedział Blaine i zaczął prowadzić go do swojego auta wraz z Kurtem  
\- Ale ten może zostać- krzyczał wskazując na Nico, który nadal przytulał Merci.  
\- Merci może zaprosić do siebie do pokoju, kogo chce na noc- powiedzieli chłopacy.  
\- Ale ja się nie zgadzam, żeby moja kobieta zapraszała innych na noc- bąkał Sam  
\- Sam idziemy!- powiedział w końcu wkurzony Blaine.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze- powiedział Sam i w końcu pokonany poszedł łaskawie do samochodu swoich przyjaciół. Gdy tylko siadł do auta zasnął. Chłopacy zawieźli go do domu i wprowadzili do pokoju kładąc go w ubraniach. Gdy mieli pewność, że już jest bezpiecznej pozycji wyszli zamykając z dublowanym kluczami drzwi.  
Rano Sam wstał z kacem. Głowa mu po prostu napierdalała. Poszedł wziąć aspirynę i myślał o wczorajszej nocy, próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wydarzyło się po tym jak wyszedł z baru. Usiadł i po chwili do niego doszło, co zrobił.  
KURWA, CO JA ZROBIŁEM…

**Author's Note:**

> (uh zrobiło się oficjalnie ,ale czasem trzeba hehe)
> 
> Całkowity zakaz powielania pomysłów,kopiowania i umieszczania naszej twórczości na innych stronach ,blogach, chomikach itp. ( co to tego ostatniego to tylko za naszą zgodą .Zgodę możecie otrzymać od Honki i/lub Trish niekoniecznie decyzje podejmiemy wpólnie zależy od opka.)Dzięki za odwiedziny.Miłego czytania. Hona & Trish.


End file.
